Catch me if you can
by Phokej
Summary: What if Yuki decides to give up Soujirou after his last running away from the bookshop? Will Soujirou really be happy or will he feel disappointed?
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

Minna-san, konnichiwa, Yuki desu. Ogenki desuka? [Hello, everyone, here's Yuki. How are you?]

Now that Tsukushi is happily and safely married to Doumyouji-san I want to get my chance too.

I know… I know… Sigh… You might say that Nishikado-san spent last five years with constantly running away from me… but not anymore. Tomorrow, I'm going to catch him and we'll have a serious talk. I want to know if my feelings for him are really love… or it's just an affection caused by his friendly behavior…

Wish me luck for tomorrow… crossing fingers…

**Chapter 1**

Standing in front of modern building, Yuki was trying to calm down her beating heart. Today is the day. After several deep breath in and out she finally entered.

Today is the day of Nishikado-san's autograph session in the most famous Tokyo's bookshop.

She joined the endless queue of girls waiting for his sign. It moved ridiculously slowly because every one of the girls wanted to spend as much time with him as they could. Yuki, on the other hand, was nervously holding his book in her hands. Her palms were all sweaty so she wiped them into her coat.

_He's not going to run away from me today. He can't. He just can't leave this place._ She repeated in her head all round.

When she finally got to the table where he was sitting, she hold the book in front of her face.

„Suprise!" she smiled at him as she moved the book towards him. He looked as gorgeous as ever.

Soujirou just smiled stuffilly, stood up and started to run away.

_Again. He did it again. _She thought as she screamed at him. „Nishikado-san! Nishikado-san! This is third time!"

She pushed aside all those girls standing in her way and started to chase after him. She was panting hard as she was trying to catch up with his pace, running down the stairs and then outside the building. People on the street were watching the running couple with amazement. It looked like they were filming some kind of comedy with girl desperately trying to catch the boy, shouting and cursing at him as she ran. And the boy? He just laughed like crazy and increased his speed.

After running for about ten minutes, Yuki stopped to breath in some air. She was completely exhausted and Soujirou just disappeared around the corner.

_Damn. Why must he run so fast?... Why does he run anyway? _She thought. _Is it really that unthinkable for him to just talk to me? I only want a chance, can't he give me at least five minutes?_ Something inside her broke, tears started to form in corners of her eyes. Slowly she moved towards a nearby bench and sat. Still breathing hard she started to wipe away tears from her face but they just didn't want to stop comming down. She finally gave up doing so when the reality sank in. It was, is and always will be hopeless. He will never ever see her as a woman or give her even a tinniest chance to show him what she's really like. She will always be just a nuisance he's keeping up with because his friend is married to her bestfriend.

She stared blankly into space but didn't see a thing. Finally, after a long time, she stood up and walked away. Her movements were those of ninety year old grandma.

Soujirou turned to see he finally lost Yuki and stopped running.

God, that girl is going to be his death. Why can't she just leave him alone? He hoped she will turn her sight to another victim but she's unbelievably persistent. She doesn't give up even after five years. He smiled to himself. He couldn't help but to secretly admire her. Be it another man she fell in love with, he would do anything to help her to get him but he himself was simply bad choice. His face hardened. She just doesn't understand. He's not running because he hates her, right the opposite. He respects her too much to let her be another of „his girls". Not to mention that Tsukushi would kill him the minute he lays his hand on Yuki.

_No, no, staying away is the only option. _He shook his head. Slowly he went back to the bookshop. He still needs to finish his work. As he walked he thought. _It might be a bit of nuisance to run away everytime I see her... but on the other hand it's good excercise and, of course, great fun._ He was still smiling when he returned to his seat.

When Yuki arrived home, her tears were gone. During the long and painful ride back home, her heart came to a decision. She greeted her parents and went immediately into her room saying she's tired and won't eat dinner. Her mum watched her with worries but remained silent.

Yuki laid down on bed and closed eyes. In her mind she replayed every moment she spent with Nishikado-san. One after another she locked those memories in her heart, in a place hidden from everyone and everything. Today is the last day of her love for Nishikado Soujirou.

Next morning she woke up with slight headache from crying all night but also strangely relieved. Like she threw off a big stone from her heart.

_From now on I'm freed from him. _ Yuki smiled as she looked into the mirror. She washed up and went to kitchen for breakfast. She was herself again, lively, chatting and smiling.

_**Two months passed**_

Soujirou parked his car in front of luxurious western-style mansion. He was invited by Tsukasa to celebrate some good news. GREAT NEWS, as Tsukasa said. He was mysterious about what kind of news it is but Soujirou somehow guessed it's going to be something connected to Tsukasa's wife, Tsukushi.

As he went to the main door he wondered if Yuki will be present as well. He didn't see her for past two months. Not that he was complaining about it. It was kind of nice not seeing her around... at first. Lately he started to wonder if she's ok. It wasn't like her to stay away from him so long... No, he wasn't worried... NOT AT ALL.

The butler opened the door, well almost a gate, and Soujirou entered a giant spetacularly decorated entrance hall.

„Sir, Mr. Tsukasa is waiting for you in the clubroom on first floor."

„Thank you." Soujirou went to the big staircase in front of him when he noticed Tsukushi and Yuki sitting in a living room next to the hall. For a minute, he didn't know how to react but quickly regained his coolness.

„Ohayo, Tsukushi-chan, Yuki-chan." Both girls turned their heads towards him.

„Ohayo, Soujirou-kun, how are you? Tsukasa is in the clubroom with Rui and Akira." Tsukushi smiled as she answered.

„So I'm the last one." He smiled as well and looked at Yuki. He expected her usual beaming smile... but something was wrong. Yuki did smile but her smile was... well... not as shiny as usual. She bowed her head and turned back to Tsukushi.

Soujirou was stunned. She didn't even say ‚Ohayo' to him. Before he could decide what to do he heard someone calling his name.

„Soujirou!" It was Akira standing at the top of stairs.

„What's going on with you, friend? I called you several times." Soujirou looked up and climbed up the stairs.

„Gomen, Akira, I didn't hear you. I was... I was thinking about... about work."

Akira raised his eyebrows. He let Soujirou walk to clubroom alone and descended few steps to see what distracted his friend so much. A knowing smile lightened his face when he saw Yuki. _So, this is Soujirou's ‚work'... Looks interesting. _ He folowed his friend with this thought.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

When Soujirou entered the clubroom, he saw his two friends, Tsukasa and Rui. Both were engrossed in an interesting conversation. When they heard him enter they lifted their heads.

„Soujirou! Finally! I thought you wouldn't arrive!" shouted Tsukasa. He was noisy as usual.

„Why wouldn't I? You said it's ‚A GREAT NEWS'" Soujirou said it as a parody of Tsukasa.

„Ey, Are you making fun of me?" Tsukasa speeded towards him.

„Chill out, Tsukasa, it was a joke." Rui said calmly. As always he was the only one to stop Tsukasa just by words.

„So? What it is so important that you wanted us here immediately?" Akira asked when he closed the door behind him.

„TSUKUSHI IS PREGNANT!" Tsukasa screamed and he was suddenly shining like a sun.

„Congratulations." Those three said in unison.

„And who is the father?" Now it was Rui's time to joke. Both Soujirou and Akira had to use all of their strength to stop Tsukasa from beating him.

„Rui, could you please refrain from such jokes? I'm not as strong as I used to be..." Akira said when they finally sat down and Tsukasa poured a very old whisky for all of them.

„Come on, Akira, don't tell me you feel old? You're just 25, you're at the peak!"

„Well... I guess that could be true..." Akira smiled at his friends. „By the way, I have some good news as well. It's nothing big like Tsukasa's but..."

„So? Will you tell us?" asked Tsukasa.

„We decided to go legal, our group." All boys were really surprised by his comment.

„Wooow... that's some good news, Akira." Soujirou said. Although they never talked about it, all of them were worried about their friend. Being a heir of the biggest Yakuza group in Japan is nothing easy, not to mention that it could be life-threatening.

„And what about you two? No news from you?" Tsukasa and Akira turned their looks to Rui and Soujirou.

There was a strange flash of memory in Soujirou's head at that moment. A picture of Yuki sitting in the living room downstairs.

„Nothing new on my side" is what he replied.

Then they noticed Rui has fallen asleep. They all wondered...

„How can he sleep here?" Akira wispered. Soujirou and Tsukasa just shook their heads.

„I don't know, it's something that never ceased to amuse me." Soujirou commented.

„Come on, boys, let's go downstairs to my lovely wife." Said Tsukasa and all three left the room and sleeping Rui behind.

Tsukushi was just in the middle of descibing the island where she and Tsukasa spent their first wedding anniversary, when they entered the living room.

Tsukasa joined his wife sitting on a couch with Yuki, the other two sat opposite to them. Soujirou watched as Yuki continued the conversation with Tsukushi. She didn't even blink his way. He managed to keep his face and voice unchanged although he felt a stir of anger deep inside.

_So now she decided to ignore me? HA! Like I would let her to do so! _He decided to test Yuki's determination.

„Oh, look at the time! I need to go." Yuki said suddenly checking her watch. She stood up.

„Do you want me to call you a taxi?" Tsukushi asked.

„No need."

„No need."

„No need."

Three voices replied at the same time. Yuki, Soujirou and Akira looked at each other. After a moment of silence, Yuki turned to Tsukushi again.

„There's really no need, I asked Akira earlier and he agreed to take me back home. He's going that way too."

Soujirou shot an angry look to his friend. Akira pretended not to see it. He wanted to see Soujirou's reaction so he smiled at Yuki.

„Yes, that's true. And I of course want to spend some more time with this lovely young lady." His comment brought confused look to the faces of Yuki and the Doumyouji couple.

„I can't accept this." Soujirou couldn't suppress his anger anymore. _What does Akira think he's doing?_

„And what is it you can't accept?" Yuki asked as she lifted her eyebrows. „I don't remember making any promises to you regarding my return back home."

Soujirou didn't know what to reply but he quickly regained his resolution.

„Anyway, you're coming with me." And with this statement he took Yuki's hand and dragged her to his car.

The remaining three couldn't believe their eyes. Only Akira was smiling like crazy.

„Can someone explain to me what exactly was this about?" Tsukushi asked and looked out the window where she could see her friend struggling to free herself from an iron hold of Soujirou.

„What do you think you're doing?" Yuki shouted at Soujirou as he started the engine.

Soujirou didn't answer and focused on driving. Yuki was looking at his face for a long time and then angrily turned away. She was determined not to talk to him.

Soujirou shot a quick glance her way. He just couldn't understand what happened to him. One moment he wanted to calmly offer her a ride and the next moment he was dragging her out.

„Look, I'm sorry I dragged you out but..." he hesitated.

„But what?" Yuki looked at him and mentally slapped herself for not being silent as she wanted to be.

„But..." he didn't know how to finish the sentence. „Look, I'm sorry, ok?" he finally finished.

Yuki didn't say a word and just looked outside the window again.

He continued to drive in absolute silence until they reached her home. He stopped the car right in front of the house. They remained seated for a moment then Yuki opened the door.

„Thanks for the ride, bye." She said as she got out of the seat.

„Wait." Soujirou held her hand and made her sit again. Yuki looked at him with question in her eyes.

„Why?"

„I..." suddenly he didn't know how to start... well... actually he didn't even know what he was going to say.

Yuki sighed.

„Look, if you're still worried that I will chase after you then you don't have to. I already gave up." She looked at him with absolutely calm eyes. „I realized that it's not fair to you... and to me as well. I deserve more." She got out of the car.

„Thank you for the ride. Bye." And with that she closed the door.

Soujirou was left alone in his car. He didn't know why but Yuki's words moved something deep inside his chest.

He watched her as she entered the building and suddenly he was decided. He's going to meet Yuki very often from now on until he finds out what he feels towards her or this feeling of anxiety dissappears from his heart.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

This was easily said but the reality was completely different. Soujirou was trying to reach Yuki for whole next week but wasn't a tiny bit successful. Even a visit to dango shop didn't work out. Okami-san told him that Yuki doesn't work there anymore since she already finished her studies and found a regular job. His insides were boiling from anger and frustration. His plan to quickly solve the problem called „Yuki" was rapidly slipping from his hands.

After another two days of hesitating, he decided to call Akira.

„Moshi moshi, Soujirou?"

„Ah, Akira, ohayo. How are you?" Soujirou wasn't sure how to start this conversation.

„I'm fine, and you?" Akira was a bit confused. His friend didn't sound like himself. It made him utterly curious.

„The same... Hm, Akira?"

„Yeees?" Akira was waiting for Soujirou's question.

„Do you... by any chance... know Yuki's phone number?" Soujirou finally mustered the courage to ask.

„ ..." Akira was speechless. He had to blink several times for he wasn't sure if he heard his friend right.

„Hej, Akira, do you hear me?"

„Yes, I do..."

„And? Do you know her number?" Soujirou was getting impatient.

„Yes, I do. May I ask you why you need it?" Something smell fishy. As far as Akira knew, Soujirou was always running away from Yuki so this sudden change in his attitude was really suprising.

„Em, well..." Soujirou was trying to find a good excuse. „Well, you know, last week, when we were at Tsukasa's... I want to apologize for my behavior back then."

„Ah..." This was getting interesting. Akira turned in his chair towards big window behind him.

„I thought you two spoke in the car on your way home."

_Ups... I forgot... I'm so stupid!_ Soujirou thought.

„Well, we did but I still want to apologize properly."

Akira smiled. „Ok, friend, no need to explain to me, I understand all. I'll send you her number in a minute."

Soujirou got a feeling that Akira wasn't just talking about his reasons for meeting Yuki but he let it slide.

„And, Akira, can I ask you one more question?"

„Yes, sure, go on."

„Do you know where Yuki works as well?" Akira looked at his phone in pure disbelief. Is this his friend Soujirou?

„Yeah, I do. Want to know that as well?"

„Yes, thanks."

Now it was time for Akira to ask.

„Soujirou? Can I ask you something?"

„Yes, of course."

„Are you ok?"

„Yes, I am, why?" Soujirou didn't know why but Akira's voice was a bit strange.

„Cos you don't sound like yourself today.... And honestly, this is the weirdest phone call I've ever had with you...."

„Is it?" Soujirou forgot Akira is a sharp guy that cannot be fooled easily. „Sorry, Akira, I have a quite a lot of things on my mind recently so I'm not as concentrated as usual. I didn't know if I should call you and ask because I don't want you to read in my questions more than there is. You know that I've been avoiding Yuki for 5 years so it may sound strange from me to ask for her number. But it's all really just because I want to apologize." Soujirou didn't feel good about lying to his friend but on the other hand, it wasn't completely a lie.

Akira thought about his friend's answer for a minute. He felt that there is another reason behind it but decided to let it be. At least for now.

„Ok, I'm sorry too. You were right, I thought it was strange."

Both of them smiled and ended their conversation.

Soujirou wanted to call Yuki immediately after he received her number but suddenly changed his mind. Rather than that he decided to visit her at work and ask her directly. From what Akira told him, Yuki was working in a small travel agency. He never really thought about what would Yuki do after her studies but, no need to remind that he didn't think about her very much before her declaration in his car last week.

When he reached his destination, he stayed in his car for several minutes and looked from his window towards the travel agency's office. It was really small place, there was only decent sign above the windows saying „Ogata's travel agency – all around Japan with us".

He got off his car and went straight in. The doorbell rang as he entered. He looked around and found himself in a not very big room. Right in front of him was a small reception desk. Behind it was hidden young girl who was staring at him with her mouth opened. He lifted his eyes from her shocked face and looked behind her where two other tables were placed and he supposed that one of them was Yuki's. He searched for her through the room but didn't see her.

„Hello." He turned his sight back to the girl behind reception and smiled at her.

„He-Hello." Her face was all red as she tried to answer to his greetings. Soujirou just lifted corner of his mouth in a tiny smile. He was more than used to this kind of reaction.

„Could you please help me?" He asked.

„YES! Yes, of course! What would you like?" she almost jumped from her seat.

„Could you tell me where I can find miss Matsuoka Yuki?" Her face fell little when she heard his request but then regained her composure again.

„Yuki is not in the office at the moment but she's supposed to return soon. Would you like to wait for her?"

„Yes, I would like to." Soujirou replied.

So the girl, whose name was Misa, led him to a round table on the left side of the room. Misa was quite talk-active so even without asking he was suddenly flooded with informations about their travel agency, her colleagues and even her personal life. She made him a coffee although he would like a tea more but wasn't brave enough to try a commoner's one. He sighed in relief when Misa had to pick up a ringing phone. It gave him at least few minutes of silence.

Happily for him, Misa was occupied with her work until Yuki came back. She didn't notice him at first and greeted Misa who gave her a very meaninful look and nodded her head towards Soujirou. Yuki turned and saw him. It seemed that her eyes will fall out of their rightful place fro a moment but then she regained her composure again, even if just a part of it because she herself didn't know if she'll ever be able to get back from this state of shock. The view of Nishikado Soujirou sitting by the table, smiling, in her office was more then she could bear.

He was a bit taken aback by Yuki's facial expression. She didn't seem very happy to see him, right the opposite. He decided not to be discouraged by that, stood up and approached her.

„Hello, Yuki." He smiled at her.

„Nishikado-san, what are YOU doing here?" Yuki asked not able to supress her feelings. She didn't want him to be here. This is her place, he's not allowed to come here and contaminate it with his presence.

„Oy, come on, Yuki, don't be so cruel. I came to invite you for a dinner." He said with hurt expression.

„Dinner? Why?" She didn't understand why he was doing something so out of his character.

„Because I want to apologize properly." He replied still with a smile on his face. He moved closer to her which made her to step away. She wanted to keep their distance.

„Apologize? And what for?" Misa was amusingly watching those two. Soujirou was walking forward as Yuki was stepping away from him until she was framed with the entrance door behind her. As she was trying to become one with the glass, he lowered his head and look straight into her eyes.

„For my behavior las week." He almost whispered. She looked at him and sharply inhaled. She pushed her head more against the door.

„No need, you already apologized." Yuki was getting more and more nervous. His scent tickling her nose and she found herself more and more under the spell of his charm.

„But I really want to." He whispered right into her ear.

She finally found strengh in her arms and pushed him away.

„But it's not necessary, I already accepted your apology." She moved from the door and went to her desk. Unfortunately, Soujirou wasn't the type to give up easily and he followed her. She put her bag on her seat and turned again to her unwanted visitor.

„What else do you want?" She asked him coldly.

„Weell... I can tell you but I don't think this is the right place to talk..." and with that he shot a glance to Misa.

Yuki realized that this really isn't the right place to argue with Soujirou and gave a big sigh.

„Ok then, I agree. One dinner."

„Tonight?" Soujirou was almost ecstatic over his easy victory.

„I can't."

„Tommorow?" He couldn't be discouraged over such a small matter.

Yuki remained silent was a remarkably long time.

„Ok, tomorrow."

„Yosh! I will pick you up at your place at 7pm, be ready." And with that he flew away from the door.

Yuki just stood there and watched him through window as he jumped into his car and speeded away.

‚_What was that? Did I really see Nishikado Soujirou? And did he really invite me for a dinner?'_ Yuki shook her head. _‚No, no, that was just a dream, an illusion. If he was really here then I'm the queen of Saba... Guess I'm going slightly mad... maybe I should go to see psychiatrist...'_

„Ne, ne, Yuki-chan?" Yuki woke up from her thoughts.

„Yes, Misa?"

„Who was that super-charming, gorgeous body and voice man?" Misa was beaming with curiosity.

„You saw him too?"

„What are you talking about? Of course I saw him!"

„So it wasn't a dream?"

„Dear Yuki, did something fell on your head when you were a baby?" Misa asked ironically.

„No, but after I met Nishikado Soujirou, I got that feeling quite often..." Yuki muttered under her breath.

Misa loudly gasped. „THAT WAS NISHIKADO SOUJIROU? FROM F4?" She screamed.

„Yes, and please, volume down." Misa captured both of Yuki's hands.

„Tell me, tell me, tell me! How come you know a member of F4?" Misa's eyes were the size of tennis balls.

„Ok, ok, but please, let my hands go!" Yuki pulled her hands away from Misa. She sighed again and finally sat down on her chair. This is going to be a loooong day...


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

After she barely survived Misa's long and exhausting interrogation, Yuki finally went back to her work so when Tomokazu, her second colleague and Mr. Ogata, the owner, came back from their meetings, she was fully engaged in the matters of her job.

They had planned their regular social outing at their boss' favourite restaurant for that evening so all of them went together that way after closing time. Mr. Ogata was good boss, reasonable and young-spirited even though his real age was nearly fifty. He held these little outings at least every two weeks – ‚to keep with the youngsters' – as he said. Yuki liked these evenings and she loved her job. She thought herself very lucky to find such a good work with nice boss and friendly colleagues. When she graduated, she found herself in a not very good position. Being a graduate of artistic college didn't give her many possibilities of future jobs. Then she found a flyer of Ogata's travel agency in their newspapers and decided to call there on a whim. To her surprise, they immediately asked her to come for an interview and there she was.

Yuki woke up from her reverie when a full glass of beer landed in front of her.

„You don't seem to be yourself today, Yuki. Did anything happen?" Mr. Ogata asked and sat next to her. Misa answered before Yuki could react.

„She's still in a daze after meeting with her boyfriend." Both Tomokazu and Mr. Ogata shot a surprised look to Yuki. She flushed all the way up to her ears.

„He's not my boyfriend!" She hardly surpressed the impulse to kill Misa.

„Who? Did you have a visitor today?" Tomokazu asked curiously.

Yuki didn't want to talk about it at all but even if she didn't want to, Misa said everything instead of her.

„Yes, she had. And it was the most gorgeous man I've ever seen. He's a member of the famous F4 and his name is-"

„ENOUGH!" Yuki shouted. Everyone got silent for a moment. Yuki realized belately where they are and lowered her head in embarrassement.

„I'm sorry." She apologized. "But I told you, he's not my boyfriend. He's just someone I know. A friend of my bestfriend's husband. No need to make it into something bigger than it is." Yuki quietly explained.

Misa wanted to say something but was hushed by 's look.

„Ok, kids. Let's change the topic." Misa, Tomokazu and Yuki looked at him, Misa unsatisfied, Tomokazu still curious and Yuki thankful, for his interruption. The conversation then gradually developed again and everything went back to normal.

Mr. Ogata left them later on and the youngsters decided to go to a bar and disco nearby. They met with Misa's boyfriend and Tomokazu's girlfriend in front of the building. Yuki invited one of Tomokazu's friends – Shiro whom She met after one of their outings before and they became friends right away.

Once inside, they were greeted by loud music and disco lights. They found place near the dancing floor. They ordered drinks and to everyone's surprise Yuki ordered alcohol as well. She usually drank nonalcoholic drinks or a glass of mild wine. But not today. She sat on the sofa, drinking, and sighed. Shiro looked at her.

„Is something bothering you?" He asked.

She smiled at him. „Am I that obvious?"

He laughed. „Well, my dear Yuki, is there something you could hide from your other half?" He winked at her. For the first time that day, Yuki smiled wholeheartly. Shiro reminded her of their first meeting. It was akward at first but when he heard her name, he made this silly joke.

„_Yuki?Your name is Yuki (means snow)?" He looked at her with eyes wild opened._

„_Yes, it is. Is there a problem?" ‚He's strange.' she thought._

„_No, no, it's just funny." He suddenly started to laugh._

„_Funny? What's so funny about my name?" Yuki was getting angry._

„_Because my name is Shiro (means white). ShiroYuki, that's sooo funny!" Yuki's corners of mouth started to twitch and she started to laugh as well. _

„_We are like two parts of one thing." He stretched his arm and offered his hand to her. „I'm sure we can be good friends."_

_Yuki looked at his hand for a moment and then accepted it. She smiled at him._

„_Yes, we can." She paused for a second. „Aren't we friends already?"_

„_Yes."_

„I suppose not." Yuki answered Shiro's question.

„So?" He gave her a space to talk.

„Not today, ok? I still don't know what to think about his visit today." Shiro was the only one from her new friends who knew about Soujirou. They exchanged phone numbers on their first meeting and were in permanent contact since then. Shiro meant the same to Yuki as Tsukushi. He became her best friend in a very short period of time and she discussed with him things she couldn't talk about with Tsukushi. All this was still surprising even for her but there was also one thing about Shiro which only she knew. Shiro was gay.

„Alright, my friend. You tell me when you're ready." He smiled at her and squeezed her shoulder lightly.

„May I ask for a dance?" He stood up and offered his hand.

„Of course, my prince." Yuki smiled and followed him to the dance floor.

„Alright. Could you tell me where are we going and what are we celebrating? Soujirou?" Akira asked his friend impatiently. Soujirou was really getting on his nerves, smiling like crazy, not saying a word to any of his questions except from _‚It's a secret.'_ before he literally dragged him out of his office.

„Soujirou! If you don't answer me this minute I'm going back." Akira's patience finally ran out.

„Ok, ok. Don't get mad, Akira." Soujirou smiled. He was in a good mood since the afternoon. He finally made some progress with his plan when Yuki agreed with dinner. He expected this interest of his in her to dissappear soon after they spend some time together.

„I managed to persuade Yuki to have dinner with me tomorrow." Akira was surprised. _Is this something to be so happy about? _He thought. Surely his friend was acting strangely.

„And? That's all? I didn't think you would have any problems with that." Soujirou stumpled at Akira's words. When he thinks about it, it is strange that he's so happy about something so small. He winked several times and shook his head. _Well, it doesn't matter as long as she agreed._He thought.

„And where are going?"

„Well, I saw a pretty good bar near Yuki's working place so I decided to try it." Soujirou replied.

„A new bar? Are you sure? There will be tons of girls surrounding us the moment we enter. And I'm surely not in a mood for that. Why can't we go to our usual place?" Akira didn't like this idea.

„Oh, come on, Akira, don't be a party pooper. We won't be there for long and we can always change the place." _And who knows, I might meet Yuki there._

Akira hesitantly agreed and let Soujirou to drive both of them to their destination.

Opposite Akira's predicting, they managed to get inside the bar without big commotion. They sat at the bar and ordered drinks. The place wasn't exacly their cup of tea but it wasn't that bad. Lights were dimmed and it was fairly crowded. They chatted for some time and when they heard sudden rise in voices on the dance floor, they both turned. At that moment Soujirou's good mood flew right through the roof. He saw Yuki dancing with another man. And what a dancing it was. She was practically seducing him right there. His temper flew up as he jumped from his seat and, before Akira could stop him, he was already walking towards the dancing floor.

Yuki and Shiro just finished their dance when a fist flew next to her face and hit Shiro's face which made him to fall to the ground. Yuki didn't believe her eyes when she saw the face of attacker.

„Soujirou!" She kneeled next to Shiro who was trying to sit up. „Have you gone mad? Why did you do it?" Yuki shouted at Soujirou who just realized what he had done.

„Ehm... I..." He didn't know what to say.

„Ah, Yuki, I apologize for my friend, he's not himself today." Akira reached the place.

„Akira-kun..." Yuki said when she saw him.

„I think we've made more than enough of commotion. We should go, Soujirou." He looked around and everyone was looking at them, even the music stopped. He slightly bowed and slowly the people returned to their former activities.

Akira took Soujirou's arm and tried to lead him away but Soujirou didn't want to leave.

„Ehm, Yuki?" He said hesitantly.

„What?" She was seriously pissed off. She helped Shiro to stand up and was helping him to walk to their sofa.

„Could...could you please go outside with me? I'd like to talk to you." He pleaded.

„Go outside? Talk? At this moment if I were blind I wouldn't let you to guide me across street and you want to talk? I saw your way of talking just a minute ago!" Yuki pointed to the dance floor.

Soujirou was thoroughly emmbrassed by his own behavior.

„I know, I'm sorry. I just..." He tried to justify his action weakly.

„You know, you just what?" She had enough. She breathed in and out and closed her eyes for a second.

„You know what? I don't want to hear it. Whatever was the reason I don't want to know it. Let's just pretend we don't know each other. Just forget about me, I'll forget about you and we both will be happy."

„But... But what about our tommorow's dinner?" He objected weakly.

If a look could kill, Soujirou would fall to the ground dead.

„You expect me to dine with you after what you've just done?" She left the ending of her question opened. Soujirou just hanged his head down. He knew. He screwed this up big time.

Yuki watched those two leave the bar. She turned her head and found Shiro curiously looking at her. She flushed up and dropped her eyes.

„That was Nishikado Soujirou?" Shiro asked. Yuki just nodded.

„Hmmm... now I understand."

She lifted her head. „What do you understand?"

„Why you fell in love with him. He's really tempting and his friend too." Shiro slowly smiled at her.

„Shiro-chan, I'm really sorry. I have no idea what got into him." Shiro slowly smiled and stroked Yuki's face.

„I know."

„You do?" She was utterly surprised.

„Yes." He looked into her eyes. „He's jealous."

„Jealous?" This made Yuki laugh. „Jealous? Nishikado Soujirou and jealous? No way."

„I tell you he is jealous. Whether you believe it or not is up to you."

Yuki looked at Shiro and thought about his suggestion. _No, It can't be... Why would he be jealous of me? It doesn't make any sense... _She closed her eyes and tried to calm herself down. _No, it wasn't jealousy. Although I don't know why he did it I can't give myself a false reason to rise my hopes again. Never again I want to feel the pain._

„Well, he knows why he did it but it doesn't matter. Let's get out of here I'm not in the mood to dance again." Shiro seemed to want to say something but changed his mind.

„Alright, let's go." They said goodbye to their friends and went out to refreshing night.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

„Do you want me to walk you home?" Shiro asked Yuki but was interrupted by sudden noise. They both looked at Yuki's stomach and laughed.

„Okay, let's go for some noodles." Shiro said and led his friend to a nearby restaurant.

There weren't many customers as the closing time was coming near. Shiro smiled at the waitress and somehow persuated her to bring them two bowls of hot noodles. Then he joined Yuki who was already sitting by the window.

„Shiro-chan, I think you should apply some ointment on your lip, it's cut." Yuki still couldn't believe what happened. She felt really sorry for her friend for dragging him into her problems.

„Don't worry, Yuki, it's not a first punch I've received." Shiro smiled at her gently. Their food was brought to them so for the time being the remained silent as the ate.

They stayed sitting after they finished eating, both drinking a glass of beer.

„So, Yuki," Shiro started „What are you going to do now?"

„What do you mean?" Yuki looked at him, slightly confused.

„I mean Nishikado Soujirou and you." He rested his chin on his hands and looked at her.

Yuki hanged her head sadly. She stayed silent for very long time.

„I don't know." She said silently.

Shiro looked at her and suddenly grasped her hands which made her lift her head. He smiled.

„You know what?" She shook her head. „You should go to that dinner with him."

„WHAT?" She gasped. „Are you crazy? After what he did to you....? Why should I?" Yuki couldn't comprehend her words and thoughts.

„Shhh, let me explain." That made her silent.

„Look, Yuki, if you don't go, you will never know the reason behind his today's actions. You will think about it over and over, getting into the same old circle „I think about Nishikado Soujirou"." He paused for a moment. „You told me that you want to start anew, without him. Without your meeting with him, you will never sort out your thoughts and feelings."

„But when I see him again, I'm scared that I will fall in love with him again." Yuki said with teary eyes.

Shiro smiled at her understandingly. „I understand but it's necessary. What ever is the outcome, without it, you won't be able to move on with your life."

„But I think I already moved on. I managed to live through two months without him successfully." Yuki opposed. „I just don't understand why now? Why this sudden interest... I did what he wanted and yet..." Her voice trailed off.

„Then why don't you ask him directly? Use this opportunity to find out what's behind his behavior. And if he's still the same jerk, take the plate and shove it up to his-"

„Shiro!" Yuki all red cut her friend. Slowly she started to think about his idea. It might be quite interesting to ask Nishikado Soujirou what he really wants from her and if her suspicion proves to be right, hell is an oasis compared to what she will do to him. She started to smile.

„Thanks, Shiro. I might as well do that."

„And don't forget to tell me all the details." He pointed his index finger at her and they both laughed.

They paid the bill and went home.

Next morning, when Yuki was preparing to work, her phone started to ring. She took it and looked at the unknown number on its display. She shruged her shoulders and picked up.

„Moshi moshi?"

„Good morning, Yuki, how-" She hanged up and threw her phone onto a bed. _How did HE get my number?_ Her phone rang again but this time she stood still until it stopped. Then she slowly reached for it, saved the last number as ‚_devil boy',_ changed the ringing tone into vibration mode and put it deep inside her handbag.

She took it out again at her desk at work and couldn't belive her eyes. _25 missed calls! What is he? A stalker?Doesn't he have a work to do? Stop pestering me, jerk!_ She was getting angry and her decision to agree with the dinner was slowly melting away.

She started to work and was distracted every five minutes by vibrating phone. Her fingers made two steel fists every time it started and she breathed heavily as a bull in arena for whole time of the vibrations. For that she earned secret looks from Misa, Tomokazu and even Mr. Ogata went out of his office to find out what made Yuki who is always calm and cheerful this angry. Unfrotunately (or rather fortunately) they didn't have enough courage to ask. Seeing the distressful look on Yuki's face they all decided to let it be.

At twelve o'clock the vibrations finally stopped. Yuki stared at her phone for good ten minutes, suddenly unsure what to expect. _Did he already give up? Or is he up to something different?_ She didn't know what to think so she did the best she could. She worked, made herself as busy as possible.

At one o'clock precisely the door of their office opened and what entered was a huuuuuuge basket of flowers with legs. The poor man behind it laid down the flowers and exhaled deeply.

„Where do I find miss Matsuoka Yuki?" He asked Misa who just pointed her finger Yuki's way, absolutely stunned and speechless.

He turned his head and made a painful face. Yuki immediately understood.

„You can leave the flowers there." She said and watched the man breathe out in relief.

„Thank you. Could you come here and sign this?" Yuki went to him, signed the delivery and he left.

She stood there, looking at the basket full of beautiful flowers. This was beyond her expectations. She was flabbergasted, absolutely and completely.

„Waaaa... Yuki-chan, that's one GIANT flower basket! Do I need to ask who sent it?" Misa coudn't hide a bit of jealousy in her voice. Even Tomokazu and Mr. Ogata were amazed by the size of this delivery.

„No, you don't." Yuki answered like a robot. She noticed a card placed on the basket and picked it up. She opened it and read: _Please, pick up your phone or this delivery is not the last one. I will send the same amount for every hour you don't answer your phone._ _I will call just once per hour._

_WHAT?_ Yuki thought angrily. „_Is he an idiot? That's clearly a blackmail! He's blackmailing me!_ She looked at the flowers again. _And what am I going to do with these?_ She shooked her head helplessly.

„Ne, Yuki-chan, what are you going to do with these flowers?" Yuki lifted her head and looked at Mr. Ogata.

„I don't know, sir." Suddenly she heard her phone vibrate. She sprinted to her desk and picked up her phone without looking at the display.

„Are you crazy? Or do you want to drive ME MAD?" She screamed.

„I see you got my flowers." Soujirou replied calmly.

„YES, I DID." She strained through her teeth. „And don't you dare to send more ´cos otherwise I'll find you and see what I will do with them!"

Soujirou silently smiled. „Oy, Yuki, are you threatening me?"

„Nishikado-san, stop playing your stupid games and tell me what do you want!" Yuki had enough of his stupid jokes.

„A dinner. Just have a dinner with me and I'll stop." _This man is going to be my death._ She closed her eyes and covered them with hand as she sat down on her chair and sighed.

„Will you really stop pestering me?" she asked.

„I promise." _Of course not._ He thought.

There was a long silence on Yuki's side so he got suddenly worried that she may not believe him.

„Ehm, Yuki?" He asked cautiously.

„Alright."

„What?" He wasn't sure if he heard right.

„I said OK, I will go!" She shouted again.

Soujirou almost jumped from joy. „I take your word for that. I will pick you up at 8 at your place so be ready. Bye."

„Yeah, bye." She slowly laid down her phone.

„I'm glad you made up with your boyfriend, Yuki, but there's still one problem." Yuki looked at Mr. Ogata, confused what might be a problem,and saw him pointing out to momentarily forgotten basket. She let out a short desperate laugh before she laid down on her table. This is going to be another loooong day.

When Yuki came home that day, she was utterly exhausted. It was already 7 and she had only one hour to get herself ready for her dinner with Soujirou. The idea of dinner didn't appeal to her very much at that moment. It took her almost one hour to divide that huge basket of flowers into smaller bouquets and spread them around the office and neighbourhood shops. Though she couldn't resist and brought one, the prettiest in her opinion, home.

The house was surprisingly quiet. Yuki looked around and found a note on the table saying that her parents went to the cinema. She sighed and went directly to the bathroom.

After 10 minutes of relaxing shower she stood in front of her wardrobe covered with towel and looking rather desperate. _What shall I wear? Not that I have that many classy dresses._ She thought. Well, there is the dress she had for Tsukushi's wedding but that would be probably too much. She took out several pieces and tried them one by another. Soon there was a pretty big mountain of clothes on her bed. She sat down next to it, desperate and clueless about what to wear. If she wears her best piece it will look like she's in fact eager to have dinner with him. But if she wears something too casual it will look like she's pretensious about her real intensions and the outcome will be the same. Soujirou will think she actually WANTS to dine with him. It might not be that far from truth but he doesn't need to know, right?

She closed her eyes and hung down her head. _What will I do? What to wear?_

She mustered all her remaining strenght and searched again through the pile of shirts, skirts and dresses to find at least two suitable pieces. Finally she chose simple black knee skirt and white three-quarter sleeve shirt. It was simple yet elegant and she completed her outfit with long silver earrings, necklace and bracelet which she recieved when she succesfully finished her studies. She put her hair into a loose bun with several strands of hair around her face. She didn't apply much of make-up, just made her eyes seem bigger with waterproof mascara.

When she heard a doorbell ring she was ready on the whole. She opened the door and saw Soujirou standing outside. He looked gorgeous as usual in black suit with white shirt and light silver tie. He almost took her breath away were she not already used to his appearance.

„Good evening, Yuki. You look really beautiful tonight." He greeted her with his smile that always melted her knees.

„G-Good evening, Nishikado-san and thank you." She replied with slightly shaking voice.

„I think you can call me Soujirou already, Yuki. We don't know each other just for five minutes." Yuki smiled lightly.

„Okay, Soujirou-kun." Her saying his name surprised him. He told her to call him that but strangely it sounded like never before. Noone says his name the way she did just moment ago.

„Could you wait for a minute? I need to take my purse and write a note for my parents."

„Sure." Yuki left and gave Soujirou a moment to look around the room. He has never seen place like this. Jus when he was admiring photos of small Yuki, she came back. She was taken aback a bit seeing Soujirou so engulfed in studiing her family's old photos. She put the note on the table.

„We can go." Soujirou turn abrutly his head and than nodded.

„Yes, let's go." He helped her into her coat and they left the apartment.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Somehow she expected him to take her to an expensive restaurant but she didn't expect him to reserve the WHOLE restaurant. When they entered there was noone except of the headquaters-waiter and his two assistants. The restaurant was at the top of one building in Ginza, had glass walls with beautiful view over the night Tokyo and their table was suited right next to one of the waiter led them to it and silently gave them the menu when they sat. Soujirou ordered a bottle of wine before Yuki could say anything so she just opened to menu and hid behind it. When she saw the prices her eyes almost popped out. The cheapest dish cost more than half of her month wage and it was in FRENCH! Fortunately there was a translation in katakana under the name of each dish which she noticed after one really desperate minute.

„Yuki, are you, perhaps, hiding from me?" Soujirou asked with amusement in his voice.

„What?" She quickly dropped the menu and he saw her lightly flushed face. To him she looked more beautiful than she probably knew.

„N-No, I was just... I was just trying to choose what I want to eat." She managed to reply. Somehow she felt really helpless. Not just the prices even the names of dishes were extravagant, she haven't heard about most of them until now.

„And? What would you like to eat?" Soujirou asked waiting for her reply. Of course he knew. He knew she doesn't understand a word from the menu and is just trying to cover it. He chuckled. Fortunately Yuki didn't notice his amusement or she would leave in a minute.

„Well... I just can't decide..." She tried to sound like she chooses from this kind of menu in this kind of restaurant every day.

„So do you want me to order something for you?" He finally gave out helping hand.

„Yes!" She immediately cut her enthusiastic answer but still a second late. „Ehm, yes, that would be nice." _Oh god, Yuki, can't you be less obvious?_ She scolded herself silently. Seeing his satisfied smile just made her more angry. Angry at herself for behaving like this, like a stupid fangirl waiting for him to save her. And angry at him too for making her feel like this, lost and insecure.

The waiter took their orders, poured them a glass of red wine and discreetly left them alone. The room was silent except of the classic music playing somewhere in the background. Yuki tasted the wine and was nicely surprised by its lovely taste. It wasn't sweet nor was it dry, just precisely what she would like a wine to be.

„Do you like it?" Yuki looked at Soujirou.

„Yes, I do. It's lovely. What is it?" She asked with interest in her voice.

„Hm..." He tasted again, rolled the wine in his mouth and then said. „I think it's... a red wine." And he started to laugh. The look on Yuki's face was priceless.

„Oy, Nishikado-san! Stop teasing me!" She pouted her mouth and furrowed her eyebrows.

„Suman [Sorry], Yuki-chan. But I just couldn't help it." He paused for a second. „But I think I already told you to call me Soujirou, didn't I?" He gave her a meaninful look.

Yuki blushed a little. „Sorry, I forgot."

„So?" He expected her to say it.

„Soujirou-kun..." _Again. Why does it sound so different?_ He wondered. Not wanting to dwell in his feelings, he turned the discussion to saver topics.

They got the food and continued pleasant talk throughout the meal. _Surprisingly pleasant_. They both thought. Like they were friends for ages. Truth, they know each other for five years but this was their first real conversation. For once, they weren't Nishikado Shoujirou, the member of F4, and Matsuoka Yuki, the bestfriend of Makino Tsukushi. They were just two people having dinner in a quiet comfortable place.

They stayed sitting, enjoying the view, dessert and wine. Yuki didn't want to crush this peaceful atmosphere but she had a growing urge to ask Soujirou.

„Soujirou-kun?" She started, still uncertain if she's ready to hear the answer.

„Hm?"

„Why now?" So she said it. She got frightened by her own words and dropped her eyes into her lap.

It took Soujirou just a moment to understand Yuki's question. Although he kind of expected her to ask, he still didn't know what to answer. The silence started to be unbearable for Yuki and she regretted ever wanting to ask. Still with her head bowed down she was trying to find a way out of this peculiar situation.

„Well..." Yuki stiffened when she heard his voice. Soujirou cleared his throat. After a moment of thinking he decided to be honest.

„Well, I don't know myself." He stopped for a second. „I know very well my own behavior, that I always ran from you." Yuki's eyes got cloudy with the memories of each of his escapes but she didn't say a word and just listened. „I'm not particularly proud of it but it already happened and I can't change that." He took a deep breath. „After our last „run", if I can call it like that, when you didn't come to see me for whole two months, strangely I started to..." It was still hard for him to say it but he knew that unless he says it he won't stand a chance with Yuki to listen to his request. „I started to worry."

Yuki lifted her head and looked at him, utterly surprised. _Worry?_

Soujirou wasn't looking at her, he hold his wine glass and studied the red liquid inside as he talked.

„And when we met at Tsukasa's, I got even more worried." Yuki almost coudn't believe her own ears. _Could... Could he... Perhaps he's... No,no! It can't be! _ She slightly shook her head and desperately tried to close the door in her heart that started to open. She sat in her chair with absolutely straight back. All her emotions were bottled up inside threatening to explode every moment.

Why... were you... worried?" She slowly asked. He shot her a quick glance and than turned his eyes back to the glass. She didn't even breath.

„I don't know, I just... don't know." This was the reason he was so confused. He had no clue why he behaves like that. _What is it that I feel towards Yuki? Can somebody tell me? _He asked himself desperately.

The room immersed into silence once again. Yuki studied Soujirou's bowed face. She could clearly see his confusion and pain and that view touched a certain string in her heart.

„So what do you want me to do?" She asked quietly.

He lifted his eyes and look straight into hers. They spent a long time gazing into each other's eyes.

„Would you be my friend?" Soujirou finally said without breaking the eye-contact.

„Yes." Yuki's reply came immediately.

„Honestly, I don't know if this is going to go somewhere or not, I just know that I have to try it." Soujirou said.

Yuki just smiled.

„And I don't want to give you any false hope. I only know that for now I want to see you often, to talk to you, to dine with you or to go to the cinema." He looked at her pleadingly. „Do you understand me, what I want to say?"

Yuki closed her eyes and nodded several times with smile across her face.

Soujirou smiled as well, happy that he was able to truly explain himself.

It was getting quite late and Yuki had work the next day so he brought her back home shortly afterwards.

Yuki was resting in her bed that night, unable to sleep. She replayed the events of evening again and again. Staring at the ceiling, she remembered his words one by one. She turned and sighed. Did she do the right thing? She didn't know. For two months she lived her life comfortably, indulging in her everyday activities, her work and new friends. She realized there is more to life than just waiting and running after Nishikado Soujirou. When she looked back at last five years of her life she almost felt ashamed by her own behavior. That day when she was sitting on the bench, she realized she really loved Soujirou but at the same time she had to acknowledge the fact that he will not love her back. She turned again and switched on bedside lamp. 1:15am. God, and she had to get up early. She switched the lamp off. _Maybe, just maybe, I really made a wrong decision accepting him._ She thought. But he looked so vulnerable at that moment that the words just flew from her mouth. _Well, let's wait and see. Let's see if I made right or wrong decision believing Nishikado Soujirou._

She finally closed her eyes and fell asleep.

Her next day at work wasn't one of the best. She woke up with headache due to lack of sleep, Misa was pestering her about yesterday's dinner and she had to solve big problem with accomodation for 15 people on one of their tours in Hokkaido. Somewhere in the middle of this horrible day she received a text message but didn't even have time to read it.

Soujirou, on the other hand, was impatiently expecting her reply. He checked his phone at least twice a minute and grew more and more anxious every time he did so. After one hour his patience finally ran out and he dialed Yuki's number. It rang. And rang. And rang. After fifteenth sound ‚peeep' he heard her voice at last.

„Moshi moshi?" Yuki was short of breath and half way through eating a sandwich.

„Oy, why didn't you reply to my message!" She twitched and swallowed as she put the phone further from her ear.

„Soujirou-kun?" _Is he angry?_ She wondered.

„Yes, Soujirou-kun, did you expect someone else?" _Hold on, I sound like a jealous boyfriend! _Soujirou stopped at his track when he realized the meaning of his words.

„Komen, Soujirou-kun. I'm really busy today, I didn't even have a time for lunch so I didn't read it. Was it something urgent?"

„Ehm..." He tried to regain his composure. „Well, no, I... I just wanted to ask if you have time tonight."

„Oh, I see. Sorry, but I already have something planned for today's evening." Somehow she felt bad rejecting him. „What about tomorrow?" She asked.

Soujirou, sad by her immediate rejection, revived again. „Yes, that's perfect. Make a free afternoon for me, okay?"

Yuki was lightly confused. _Whole afternoon?_ She asked curously. „And what are we going to do?"

„That's surprise. Just be ready at one o'clock, I'll pick you up. Bye." He hang up before she could make any objection.

„Ne, Yuki..." Misa sidled up to her table. „Are you really going to ditch your boyfriend and stick to us in the evening?"

Yuki smiled at her. „He's not my boyfriend and I wouldn't cancel our plans just because of him."

„But you know, it's kind of hard to believe he's not your boyfriend. Remember what he did last time at the club." Misa objected.

„I'd rather not be reminded of that disaster." Yuki still couldn't find out Soujirou's reason for such behavior. _Better not think about it or I'll just get mad at him again._

„Don't worry, Misa. First, he's not a person anyone can easily refuse and second, I'm meeting him tomorrow afternoon." Seeing Misa's curious and enthusiastic face made Yuki regret telling anything. She sighed. She cheered up little bit when she remembered she'll see Shiro in the evening. _I bet he's curious like hell right now._ She laughed to herself and went back to work.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Next day, precisely at five minutes to one o'clock, Soujirou parked his car in front of Yuki's house. He got out, went to the door and rang the bell.

„Moshi moshi?"

„Ah, Yuki, hello, I'm here."

„Ah, Soujirou-kun, wait a minute, please, I'll be right there." Yuki said and hang up.

„But..." _Aren't you going to let me in?_ Soujirou finished wordlessly.

As she promised, she came out in a minute. _She looks really beautiful today._ The more he sees her, the more beautiful she seems... Or his eyes are just playing some weird trick on him. He'd better concentrate on her that his useless thoughts.

„Sorry for the wait, Soujirou-kun. So, where are we going today?" She asked him expectingly.

„Well, it depends on you, my dear Yuki." That was news for her.

„Really? How come?"

„Because I've decided to be your servant today, your wish is my command." He winked at her with his famous smile on his lips. He wanted to tease her a little bit.

„Oh, really?" A smile spread on her lips slowly. She winked for him not to see the mischievous twinkle.

„So you say you will do anything I ask for today?" She confirmed his words and watched his reaction.

„Yes, I will do absolutely anything you ask of me today." He said confidently.

„Honto ni? [Really?] Anything?"

„Anything."

„Then... Marry me." The keys fell out of his hand and he froze. His face changed colours so quickly that it almost looked like a rainbow. A wooden puppet was more alive than him at that moment.

Yuki tried to surpress her laughter but she failed and bursted out. She laughed so hard that her stomach hurt but she just couldn't stop. Five minutes later she wiped off tears from her eyes and saw obviously piqued Soujirou.

„Is this some kind of ill joke? Or do you just want to kill me with a heart attack?" She chuckled.

„Sorry, Soujirou-kun, but you said „anything", I just couldn't resist." He still seemed to be a bit angry so she put on pleading face.

„Come on, Soujirou-kun, I'm sorry, ok? I didn't mean any harm." He finally looked at her and sighed. _She really got me, I shouldn't have been so confident._ He smiled.

„You're right. It's my fault as well." He paused. „But I really meant it. Is there anything you would like to do today?"

„Hm..." She thought about it for a moment. „Well, I can't think about anything at this moment. BUT!" She pointed out her finger. „I'm sure you have planned something already, am I right?"

He shortly laughed. „Yes, you're right." He opened the car door for her. „Hop in." When she did so, he went to his seat.

„Are you ready for an unforgettable afternoon?" He asked smiling.

„Sure, let's go."

When they finally stopped she looked curiously around. She had no idea where they were.

„Yuki." Soujirou called her. She turned and saw him giving her a sign to came his way. „It's this way."

They entered a small building hidden between two skyscrapers. Then Yuki realized it is an art gallery.

„Soujirou-kun, why did you bring me here?" She asked. He just smiled and took her by the hand.

„Let's go see the paintings, shall we?" She was still clueless why they were there but it all dissappeared when she noticed first of the pictures.

„Soujirou-kun! It's Son Sang Ki!" Yuki was surprised and delighted at one moment. She ran from one painting to another, admiring each one of them. Soujirou watched her, satisfied with his succesfull surprise. He followed her slowly and smiled at her childlike reaction to every painting. She finally stopped in front of one and stared at it for long time.

„So? How do you like it here?" He asked already knowing her answer. Yuki looked at him and her smile beamed like a sun.

„I LOVE IT!" She turned back to the painting. „I didn't know there was an exhibition of his work in Japan." Yuki turned away from the view again and asked Soujirou directly.

„How did YOU know about it?" He granted her biggest wish ever since she saw paintings of Son Sang Ki for the first time. She was so grateful and touched it almost made her burst out in tears.

„Well… You told me he's your favorite painter and yesterday I incidentally talked with the owner of this gallery and he told me about it." It wasn't a complete truth. He spent whole morning searching for gallery in Japan that has paintings of this author. _But she doesn't need to know that._ He would feel really embarrased if she knew.

„Thank you." She tried to surpress the tears from falling. He looked at her worringly when he noticed the wet drops in her eyes.

„Why are you crying, Yuki?" He was sincerely disturbed by the sight of her tears.

She wipped her face and laughed. „It's nothing, I'm just very happy."

They spent another hour coursing through the gallery before they had to go back.

„Yuki,"Soujirou said when they were in car driving back to Tokyo. „I know I said we can spend whole afternoon together but my father told me yesterday I have to attend one tea party at 6 o'clock. Would that be a problem or would you like to go with me?"

„Yes, sure, why not? It's quite a long time since I saw your tea ceremony." She smiled at him and he felt relieved.

They arrived to their destination with time reserve so Soujirou asked Yuki if she could wait for a moment before he gets ready. When he came she was once again astounded how greatly he looked in traditional japanese outfit. Then she saw him holding something in his hand.

„What is it?" She asked.

„That's for you." He answered and sat next to her.

„For me?"

„Yes." He laid everything in front of her and she recognized a set for traditional painting and calligraphy together with several sheets of paper.

„And what do you want me to do with all of this?" She coudn't comprehend his intentions.

„To draw a picture, of course." He smiled.

„I understand that but I don't know why? And... and now? Won't I disturb you during the ceremony?"

„Don't worry, Yuki. You won't disturb me. I just realized that I haven't seen any of your pictures so far. I would like you to draw something for me."

She was stunned by his words. She smiled akwardly. „Ehm, Soujirou-kun... well... you know... I'm not very good at painting."

He raised his eyebrows. „But you studied at artistic college, didn't you?"

Yuki scretched her neck. „Yes, I did but..."

„Great, so you can make a simple picture for me, right?" She had no other option than to agree so she nodded.

She chose a quiet corner opposite to his position in the room near _Tokonoma_ [alcove] so she really will not disturb him or his guests. She worked quietly, sometimes lifting her eyes from the paper and watching Soujirou. Everytime she saw him performing _Chad__ō_ [tea ceremony] she was mesmerized by the beauty of his movements. Every of his gesture was fluent and it was like watching dancing. Her hand holding the brush slightly shaked. She forcibly turned her gaze back to the paper. Fortunately she didn't ruin the picture with her careless movements. After an hour, when the ceremony finally ended, she lifted herself and stretched her arms and back. Soujirou left to change his clothes again so she was alone in the room. She looked at her work and was quite satisfied with it. She chose to draw something that would fit in her surrounding, a branch of sakura with blossoms, some of them falling down thanks to blowing breeze. She was limited with colours for she only had a black ink so she decided to add a short poem to her painting. She just finished writing it when Soujirou returned.

„Are you done?" He asked her.

„Pretty much."She smiled and stumpled when trying to stand up. Sitting for more then one hour made her legs numb. He rushed to her and supported her with his hands.

„Ah, thank you, Soujirou-kun." Suddenly she realized how close he was and her heart started to pound. She slowly moved away from him.

„I think I need to visit the ladies'. Will you excuse me?" Soujirou, stunned by their previous closeness pushed back his feelings.

„Yes, of course. Take your time, I'll wait here."

When Yuki left he finally noticed the picture on the floor. He bent down and picked it up. His jaw fell as he studied her work. It was surprisingly good. Not just that, it was simple yet beautiful. He read the poem and almost felt tears in his eyes. It completed the painting perfectly and gave it a hint of sadness.[As I watch falling cherry blossoms, I lift my eyes to the sky. Will spring ever come for me?].

„Yuki, this is wonderful!" He said when she returned. She blushed immediately.

„This... This is simply beautiful. I didn't know you can make something like that." His sincere response delighted her endlessly.

„I'm glad you like it." She managed to say, still red.

„I love it. I will keep it as a treasure." The red colour on her face deepened. She rather changed the course of their talk or she would die from happiness.

„By the way, Soujirou-kun, I want to repay your kindness today so I want to take you somewhere for a dinner."

„Oh, but it's not necessary. It was my pleasure being with you today." He protested.

„But I insist." She was determined to pay him back at least with this.

He looked at her. He knew this expression, she used to have it when she chased him around. There was no way that she would change her mind.

„Ok, if you instist..." He gave up.

She smiled at him contently. „Don't worry, you will like it."

_Undoubtedly._ He thought.

She took him to a ramen restaurant. He didn't want to even enter the shop at first because it didn't look like very clean place but she managed to persuade him.

„This is the best ramen restaurant in Tokyo." She said when they were finally seated. It was Saturday night and it was fairly crouded. Soujirou didn't feel very well in this enviroment but decided to bear with it because of Yuki. This time it was her making an order for both of them.

When he first tasted the noodles he had to admit that she was right. Not that he was eating ramen regularly but the taste of this one was excellent. Yuki was secretly watching him as he digged into his bowl. She smiled in the private and continued with her own.

„I'm so full I can't move." Soujirou laughed as he saw Yuki leaning against her chair.

„I must admit it wasn't that bad." Yuki gave him a meaningful gaze. He lifted both of his hands.

„Alright, alright. It was delicious and you were right." They both laughed.

Then he took her back home. When he parked the car, they sat in silence for moment. Relactantly, both of them got off and stood at the entrance of the house.

„Well then... I should get going."

„Yeah..." They didn't move.

„So, Soujirou-kun, thank you for a wonderful afternoon and evening. Good night." Yuki smiled at him.

„It was my pleasure as well. Good night, Yuki-chan." He said softly.

She slowly turned and walked in. He watched her back as long as he could see her. Then he jumped back into his car, whistling and smiling. This day was fully satisfying. _It won't take long time to solve this problem._ He thought and drove away.


	8. Chapter 8

Hello, my dear readers,

I'm sorry I didn't leave any comment earlier but I'm not very familiar with this site yet so it took me some time to find out how to do it :-)

Anyway I hope you like this story and any reviews are highly appreciated. :-)

**Chapter 8**

In the following month their relationship deepened. They started to meet at least twice a week, be it Soujirou inviting Yuki for dinner or Yuki suggesting to see a new movie. They became very comfortable around each other and it was so natural that it was almost scary. At least that's what Yuki thought. Sometimes she wondered how long can this arrangement last. They didn't talk about taking things out of the boundaries of friendship and she was grateful for that. At least a part of her was. Lately she started to feel, well, different. Although she couldn't describe the feeling yet, she already knew that it may destroy the fragile balance between her and Soujirou. And that's the reason she's meeting Shiro today. She really needs a good friend's advice.

It was Friday evening and she haven't seen Soujirou for whole week for they were both too busy. Part of her was glad becaouse it gave her a time to meet Shiro who asked her if she wants to meet his boyfriend. It was something she couldn't, and wouldn't, miss for any cost. She was really curious because Shiro was totally in love with his new partner and she wanted to meet him for Shiro described him as almost a saint.

They agreed to meet near Shibuya's famous crossroad. Shiro only told her that his boyfriend works at high-class bar as a barman and the rest is supposed to be a surprise.

„Yuki-chan!" She turned when she heard familiar voice from behind her.

„Shiro-chan." She smiled and watched Shiro who was trying to catch his breath.

„Sorry, Yuki, I got stuck at work. Am I too late?"

„No, You're just 10 minutes late. I was giving you 15 minutes before I call." Shiro smiled at his friend.

„So, shall we go? I bet Yuichi is already nervous and wondering where we are."

When they reached the bar, Yuki noticed the name above the entrance. It seemed strangely familiar but she couldn't remember where she heard it before. _Well, maybe Shiro mentioned it. _She shrugged her shoulders and went in.

Naturally they sat by the bar.

„Mr. Barman, please give us something perfect that fits in with wild Friday night." Shiro said and smiled from ear to ear.

The asked man turned around and Yuki had to admit that Shiro's boyfriend was remarkably handsome.

„Yes, sir, it will be ready in a minute." Yuichi smiled and said as a real proffesional that he was. He gave them their drinks and asked his boss for 5-minute break.

„Yuichi, this is my very good friend Yuki. Yuki, this is my... this is Yuichi." Shiro hesitated a little when he realized he can't talk about his relationship with Yuichi too openly, mainly not here where his boyfriend works. Although Japanese were quite opened to gay relationships, it still wasn't something you would openly show in public and definitely not in this type of place.

„Nice to meet you, Yuki." Yuichi wasn't only handsome but also very nice. Yuki smiled at him wholeheartly.

„I'm glad to meet you too. Shiro talks about you a lot." Yuichi looked at his boyfriend.

„Does he? I hope it's all just good things." He winked at Yuki and she immediately understood.

„Weeeell..." She said and made an overly thoughtful face. „Now that you asked... I guess I have to tell you the truth." Her expression changed to apologetic.

„Yes, I admit, Shiro always says that you are-"

„YUKI!" Shiro cut her but she ended the sentence anyway.

„-great." Both Yuichi and Yuki started to laugh at Shiro's expression. He was sincerely anxious. When he understood they just teased him he felt offended. Well, he just pretended to be.

„I'm talking to you two." Shiro turned his back to them.

„Oy, come on, Shiro-chan, it was just a joke." Yuichi and Yuki said tugging at his sleeves. He turned his head, half smiling.

Yuki was really glad that Shiro met such a wonderful man. Even though they didn't act ‚lovey-dovey', Yuki could see the love those two shared. It made her envios of them. They really seemed to make a perfect couple together. In their presence Yuki managed to forget her troubles for a moment.

Yuichi went back to his work so she and Shiro had a time for a talk.

„So, Yuki, what's troubling you?" Yuki sadly smiled and took another sip from her glass.

„Can't you tell?"

„I see."Shiro breathed out knowingly. „And? I thought everything is going just fine. Did he do something?"

„Yes and no." Yuki still didn't know how to describe the whole situation.

„Yes and no? I don't understand." Shiro was confused but saw the look on Yuki's face which made him worry.

„He didn't do anything wrong, actually he's almost perfect friend but that's the problem." Shiro suddenly understood.

„Yuki, did you fall in love with him again?" He asked silently.

She looked at him almost crying and then dropped her sight to her glass again.

„I don't know." She paused. „I'm afraid that if I continue seeing him it will eventually happen." _The door guarding all my feelings for him which I locked three months ago are already unlocked._ She finally admitted to herself.

Shiro just sat there. He sighed. He felt for his friend but couldn't do anything to help her. Then he remembered his second reason for bringing her here. It wasn't just to introduce two most important people in his life but also because he knew that Soujirou frequetly comes to this bar and he knew they haven't seen for a whole week. He wanted to make Yuki happy but now... _So what shall I do now? Get her out of here or just hope that HE won't come today?_

Before he could decide he saw that the feared has already come true. Soujirou has just arrived. And to make it worse, he wasn't alone.

Of course this was the moment Yuki lifted her head and saw him and his two companions. She stared at him the whole time before he and those two „ladies" in very short skirts and tiny tops disappeared in a private room. She didn't say a word and just ordered another drink.

Shiro was attentively studiing her face for any trace of emotion but Yuki was absolutely expressionless. She downed the glass at one shot and ordered another.

„Yuki..." He tried to talk to her but she ignored him and just continued drinking.

„Yuki... if you continue you'll get drunk." She shot him a glance but stopped drinking. Then she just stared at the bar.

„Shiro... would you mind me leaving early today? I don't feel very well." She said and he just nodded. He made eye-contact with Yuichi to tell him he's bringing Yuki home. His boyfriend understood immediately, although he didn't know the reason and gave him a nod.

„Ok, let's go, I'll help you." They slowly left the bar.

Soujirou was having great time at that moment. Well, at least he thought he has. Strangely, something was missing. There wasn't any excitement. No fun in pursuing these girls that he was interested in just yesterday. Maybe it was because Akira wasn't with him but it has never been a problem before. Or maybe, just maybe, it was because he thought he saw Yuki sitting by the bar. _But it can't be, she would never come here._ He tried to calm himself. _And I didn't promise her anything so I don't need to feel guilty._

He managed to keep this attitude for almost twenty minutes and then excused himself and went out of the room. He checked the bar but there was no sight of Yuki or anyone similar to her. He felt a bit silly for giving in to his worries. He returned to his private room and forgot about Yuki.

By the next morning Yuki still didn't know what to do so she decided to avoid Soujirou until she finds an answer that will calm her stormy feelings.

Soujirou, on the other hand, didn't understand Yuki's sudden coldness. She didn't want to talk to him, she didn't pick up her phone and only replied to his text messages with as few words as possible. And she was refusing every of his attempt to meet her. When he tried to invite her for his tea ceremony she flatly put it aside saying she needs to work. And he KNEW it's not true because he called Misa to ask about it.

He finally had enough after a week. He decided to visit her at work. _And I won't leave until we settle this!_ He was angry and worried at the same time. Just when he thought his „problem called Yuki" is finally solved, she goes and does something like this. He couldn't understand her at all.

The next day at 11 o'clock he parked in front of Ogata's travel agency. He barely greeted Misa sitting in her place and went immediately to Yuki's desk.

„Let's go." He grabbed her wrist and lifted her for the chair.

„Soujirou? What are you doing here?" Yuki was utterly surprised. She didn't expect him to come. _And what's with this wrist-grabbing? Am I one of his girls or what!_ She thought angrily.

„Let go!" He didn't answer and just continued with dragging her out of the office leaving a flabbergasted Misa behind.

„I said LET GO!" He didn't mind her protests and pushed her inside the car and closed the door. She tried to get off but he was faster.

When he started to drive she turned to him. „JUST WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING? I'M WORKING RIGHT NOW! YOU CAN'T JUST KIDNAP ME WHENEVER YOU WANT!" She screamed, totally pissed off.

„Don't scream, I can't concentrate on driving."He shot her a glance. „We need to talk."

She angrily breathed in but managed to stay quiet. As he was driving her anger slowly dissapeared. Instead she felt a tiny wrinkle of happiness from seeing him again. But then she remembered where she saw him last time and all the happiness was replaced with sadness.

Soujirou checked up Yuki's expressions and didn't miss any of these. He wondered why she was suddenly so distant.

After some time he finally stopped the car. They were in front of a traditional house. Yuki was there once years ago but still vividly remembered her visit. _No way am I going inside this house._ She remained sitting but Soujirou wasn't in a mood for jokes. He opened the door and literally drew her out.

„Why did you bring me here? I don't want to go to your house!" She protested as he continued tugging her to the gate. She finally managed to release herself from his iron hold. They both stood there and just stared at each other.

„Why not? We need to talk and this is the most private place I know. We both don't want an unwanted audience." He clenched his teeth. She wasn't cooperative at all. _That's what you get for entangling with a commoner. _He thought angrily.

Suddenly all of her fighting spirit vanished. She finally knew what to say.

„No need to go inside. I may as well tell you right here and now." She has calmed down.

„Really? Then please, tell me why are you avoiding me? Did I do anything wrong? For I'm not aware of anything."

„No, you didn't do anything wrong. It's me." He froze and stared at her in absolute surprise. _What, her?_

„I'm not confident enough to be your friend."

„Confident?" He found his voice again. „How do you mean it ‚confident'? I don't understand you AT ALL, Yuki! What is it you want to say?" He was really lost. She could see it in his eyes but that only made her decision even stronger.

„You see, being your friend was amazing thing, I really enjoyed it, every moment of it, but I can't do that anymore. I'm not confident enough...."She hesitated. „I'm not confident enough I won't fall in love with you again. And we both surely don't want that, do we?" She asked but didn't even give him a time to answer. „I once was in love with you and it was the most painful thing in my life. I don't want to ever feel that way again... and being with you will eventually lead to exactly the same thing I've once been through." She breathed in. „So, my dear friend Soujirou, as much as I loved being your friend, this is the end." Then she turned and started to walk away. Part of her hoping that he might stop her. She bitterly smiled to herself. _No, he will never do something like that._ She increased the speed of her walking until she dissappered completely from his view.

Soujirou was still standing in front of his house and watched Yuki walking away from him. Her words hurt him deep inside his heart. He closed his eyes and replayed everything in his head. The more he did so, the more it hurt. He was completely lost and helpless. He only managed to go to his room and lay down on his bed. He wasn't able to think nor did he understood what just happened. _Yuki is... gone. She cut all her ties with me._ _She...She left me._ This was the only thought that remained in his frozen brain.


	9. Chapter 9

Thanks for the reviews :-)

To MatsuJun lover: sorry for mistakes in use of japanese words, although I did study japanese for some time I never got over the begginer's level :-)

**Chapter 9**

Yuki called Mr. Ogata from a public phone if he could give her a time off for the rest of the day which he immediately did. Misa already told him what happened. Yuki thanked him and went directly home. She was completely exhausted. Fortunately noone was at home at that moment so she had some time for herself. She made coffee and sat by the dining table. Slowly sipping the hot drink she thought again about her confrontation with Soujirou. _I did the right thing. It didn't have any future anyway._ But it hurt. It hurt as hell. She sighed. _This is not going anywhere. I need to get out. I need to get out of this town._ She decided. She quickly thought about it and the more she did so, the more she liked the idea. She picked up her phone and dialed a number.

„Moshi moshi, Yuki-chan?" Yuki smiled when she heard the voice of her best briend.

„Hello, Tsukushi-chan, how are you?" It was a long time since she spoke to her and only now she realized how she missed her friend.

„I'm fine. Well, we both are fine. But I haven't heard from you for a long time, you evil girl. When are going to visit me?" Tsukushi helped her even without Yuki's trying.

„Well, I have a free afternoon so what about now?" She heard Tsukushi to squeal in delight.

„Really? Are really coming? Yupieeee." Yuki laughed. There wasn't a better medicine for her sorrow than this.

„Yes, I am. I will be at your house in an hour. You know, the traffic."

„Sure, I'm waiting for you. You made me happy." They said goodbyes and hung up.

Yuki changed her clothes to something more casual and left for Tsukushi's house.

When she arrived Tsukushi was already waiting for her in one of their living rooms with table full of snacks. She looked really great, her future maternity was shining from deep inside and she never looked more beautiful than now. Also her belly was already visible as she was pregnant for four months. Yuki stood silently by the door and watched her friend stuffing her mouth with food.

„Are you that hungry?" She smiled as she approached Tsukushi.

„Oh, Yuki, you're already here!" Tsukushi managed to say with full mouth. „Sorry, I just couldn't wait, this little one," she pointed to her belly."was just too eager to try this delicious food. Here, have one." Yuki sat next to her friend and took one sandwich. She forgot before but now she realized she didn't have her lunch and that she's really hungry. Almost invisible maid brought her a cup of tea which she gladly accepted.

When they finished their food, they laid out comfortably on the sofa, both sighing.

„I'm so full I might explode." Yuki said and looked at Tsukushi who was resting next to her.

„Me too. But I'm afraid it won't be for long. I seem to eat more and more these days. I'm always hungry." She winked at Yuki. „And I made Tsukasa to go to the kitchen for food even at two o'clock in the morning." Yuki laughed when she imagined the almighty Tsukasa walking around the house just in pajamas with full serving tray. She had to scratch that idea or she wouldn't be able to surpress laughter when she sees him again.

They rested for about half of hour before Tsukushi suddenly got up. Before Yuki could react Tsukushi was already out of the room. She wondered what could have happened to her friend.

Tsukushi returned in about five minutes.

„Sorry, Yuki, I had to go to the toilet. I tell you being pregnant is pleasure and pain in one. I need to go to pee even after just one glass and I can't even imagine I will be twice ore three-times bigger than this. Then I think I will practicaly live in the bathroom." Tsukushi complained but it was clearly visible she didn't mean it that seriously.

„Well, Tsukushi, I think it wouldn't be that bad, your bathroom is bigger then your previous house altogether." Yuki pointed out.

Tsukushi sat again next to her. „That's true. I might consider it. But only if you live there with me." She teased her friend.

„Deal!"Yuki said absolutely serious and then made a thoughtful face. „But, Tsukushi, how are we going to break this news to Tsukasa?" She grinned her teeth.

Tsukushi finally burst out in laughter and so did Yuki. They laughed so hard they had tears in eyes.

„Oh, how I missed you, Yuki."

„I missed you too, Tsukushi-chan." She said with smile still on her lips. Then it slowly faded. Tsukushi watched her searchingly.

„Why do I keep having a feeling you didn't come here just to chit-chat?" Yuki stayed silent for a moment.

„You're right. I didn't come just for a talk although I did want to see you." She said convincingly. „I want to ask you a favor." Yuki bit her lower lip.

„A favor? What kind? You know that I'm always here to help, just tell me and consider it being done." Yuki smiled at her thankfully.

„You know, I need to get out of the town for a while and I thought you could know about some distant place where I will have time to think things through."

„Yuki, do you have problems? Why didn't you tell me?" Tsukushi had a hurt expression on her face.

„No, no, it's not like that. I don't have any problems it's just that..." Yuki sighed. „I just need some time alone to think what I want to do next." Although Yuki told Tsukushi that she's now meeting Soujirou as a friend, she knew Tsukushi didn't approved her former affection for him and even now she was doubtful about this development between them. That's why Yuki didn't know if she should tell her about the latest changes in her own feelings and what happened between her and Soujirou.

„Ok. I won't ask. You will eventually tell me when you're ready." Tsukushi understood very well that whatever is troubling her friend she doesn't want to talk about it right now.

„Hm, let me think..." She thought about it for a moment. „I think I got it!" Yuki looked at her expectingly.

„What about our mountain cottage? It's a perfect place for thinking. It's far from the civilization and it's fully equipped with everything you might need."

Yuki immediately agreed. _That would be a perfect place for me right now._

„But where is it, Tsukushi?"

„Oh, do you remember the winter when Tsukasa lost his memory and we both were invited to the ski resort?" Yuki remembered vividly. She spent the worst night of her life there when thanks to a mischief of one hateful girl Tsukushi almost died.

„Yes, of course I remember."

„So, when we were rescued Tsukasa bought the small cottage where we stayed that night as a reminiscence of that night when he finally remembered and we got together again." She leaned towards Yuki.

„But I tell you, he made that simple cottage to a palace. There are 5 bedrooms, 2 bathrooms, big kitchen and huge living room with the most modern equipment." She paused. „And he calls it a tent!" She rolled her eyes and made Yuki laugh. She just shook her head. Her friend and her husband. Both crazy but both very much in love with each other. _With some much love around me why am I always the only one without it? Well, I will change it when I come back._

They agreed that Tsukushi will give Yuki instructions how to get to the cottage together with the key and all necessary informations for the keeper who was taking care of the house.

Yuki thanked her and started to prepare herself for her weekend trip.

When he finally came to his senses, Soujirou realized that this is not going anywhere and that he needs to clean his head before he decides what to do next. The best method for him to do so was, of course, a tea ceremony. He was just wisking the tea in his private tea room when he got an unexpected visit.

„Soujirou, what are you doing here?" His father asked with a barytone voice in which was heard a hint of disagreement.

„Good afternoon, father. I wanted to practice a little bit." Soujirou answered politely.

„Oh, did you?" he asked but didn't seek for answer from his son and just watched him carefully.

Although he was disturbed, Soujirou didn't mind the presence of his father. That itself was a surprising fact because his relationship with him was rather cold. He continued with preparing the tea and then offered it to his father. He took it silently and tasted it. He didn't say a word just nodded his head approvingly. He looked around a room and fixed his sight to a painting in the alcove. He decided to study it closer.

Soujirou watched his father and when he realized where he's going he jumped from his position. He stood behind his father and hold his breath.

„Where did you find this?"

„Ehm, a friend painted it." His father raised an eyebrow and looked at him.

„Your friend?"

„Y-Yes." Soujirou was still unsure what will be the outcome of this situation.

„Hm..." He didn't say a word and just studied the picture more. Suddenly he turned around and was leaving.

„You have one talented friend. Ask him, or is it her...?" Soujirou's face said it all. „Then tell her to make some more. I might use them." Nothing could surprise Soujirou more than this comment of his father.

„And... If something's troubling you, it might not be a bad idea to leave and think about it in totally different enviroment. Then you may find new and yet unseen perspective." And with that he closed the door. _Ok, THIS was the most surprising thing in my life!_ Soujirou was completely speechless. But as he absorbed this unexpecting encounter, his father's idea started to root in his mind. He smiled. _Alright, why not try it?_ And his mood was suddenly much better.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Yuki finally stood in front of the keeper's house. It was cloudy friday's afternoon. The weather in mountains was much colder than down in Tokyo so she was really glad she took warm clothes with her. She adjusted harnesses of her big rucksack and pushed the bell.

The door opened in a minute and she saw a small middle-aged woman.

„Hello, I'm Matsuoka Yuki and I'm here to borrow the key from Doumyouji's mountain cottage." She smiled.

The woman looked a bit confused..

„Hello, I'm Yamada Kanako. Come in." She let her in then closed the door behind Yuki and turned to her.

„You know, my husband is taking care of that cottage so I don't know much about it."

„My friend, Doumyouji Tsukushi called here and told me that everything is settled and that I can come." Yuki got suddenly worried. She hoped for quiet weekend alone and now that vision seemed to be slipping away.

„Can I talk to your husband?" She asked.

„Unfortunately he left in the morning and went to the town to buy some necessary things for us. He will be only back in the evening." Yuki hung down her shoulders.

„And can't you give me the keys?" She asked full of hope.

„Yes, of course. I will bring them in a minute." Yuki felt relieved that the possible problem was already solved.

Mrs. Yamada went to her husband's study and took the keys hanged behind his table. But something looked different. She thought there were always two sets of keys. She shrugged and thought that her husband possibly forgot to put the second set back to its place.

„So here they are." She smiled at Yuki and she reciprocated her smile as well.

„Thank you very much. Can you tell me how far it is?" They went out of the house and Mrs. Yamada pointed in one direction.

„It's that way and it's about one mile away." She paused. „It's completely isolated, are you sure you'll be alright? The weather forecast isn't very good." She added worringly.

„Don't worry, I'll be fine." Then she remembered one thing. „You said, your husband is taking care of everything. I didn't bring any food, don't you know if he provided any supply to the cottage?"

„We always do that even if we don't know about any guests coming. It's Doumyouji-sama's command that the cottage must be always prepared for any visitors."

„Thank you. Then I'm going. See you on Monday." Yuki smiled one last time at Mrs. Yamada and started to climb up the way to the cottage.

Short of breath but happy to be here, Yuki finally saw the house. Tsukushi didn't exaggerate. Tsukasa really made the small rescue cabin into a palace.

First thing she noticed when she entered was the warmth inside. _Wow, they really do keep the house ready all the time._ She thought with threw the heavy rucksack from her back and stretched her arms.

_Finally! I'm here!_ She sighed in relief. She searched for the kitchen and found it at the back of the house. There was even a hot coffee prepared. She furrowed her brows in confusion. The lady said her husband went down to the town so he can't be here._ Is it possible there's another person in here?_ Suddenly she saw a lightning outside which was followed by a loud thunder. Yuki wasn't a friend of thunderstorms. They always give her a goosebumps. Also the thought of another person in the house didn't help in calming her nerves. _What if it's a thief?... But it can't be, who would come here and try to rob this place?_ She winced and looked around. The house was full of expensive equipment. Well, more like luxurious then just simply expensive._That's for my question._

She mustered all her courage and slowly moved to the living room. She searched around and when she didn't see anyone, the tension left her body. But only for a second because she heard footsteps coming from the second floor. She panicked and tried to hide but couldn't quickly decide where to. She jumped and hid herself behind the sofa near the window. Kneeling and shaking Yuki was secretly waiting for that unknown person to pass by her hiding place. She crawled still on four to peep from behind the furniture. She flinched again to the sound of thunder. Then she froze like a stone when she realized she left her back in the hallway. She started to silently hit the ground with her head. _Oh my god, I'm soooo stupid!_ _Now I'm dead!_ She was saying her last prayer when she felt someone standing above her.

„Stand up." She heard man's voice but couldn't move at all.

„Stand up!" The voice repeated his command but Yuki's legs became totally numb and her brain wasn't able to comprehend her current situation.

„I said stand up!" Patience of that man finally ran out and he reached for her. She hid her head between her shoulders and pushed her arms closer to her body. Even though he managed to stand her up.

„Who are you?" He asked again because she was refusing to face him. Then she heard him sharply inhale.

„YUKI?" She turned in a flash and stared into Soujirou's utterly astonished face.

WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" They both yelled at the same time. They stared at each other, both totally petrified by the presence of the other person.

_And my peaceful weekend is right in the ... _She thought. The person she didn't want to see the most was standing right in front of her.

Soujirou wasn't pleased with her presence as well. He could still feel the sting after what she told him three days first one to move was him. He sat in the comfortable armchair and crossed his legs.

„Well, Yuki, could you tell how did you get here and what the hell are you doing here?" He started nonchalantly but turned angry midsentence. No wonder she was fed up with his words.

„Well, Soujirou-kun, I could ask you the same question!" She didn't want to stay behind so she also sat in the armchair opposite to him.

„I asked you first." One of the corners of her mouth lifted and she made a grimace. _He's like small child._

„I don't need to tell you anything but as I'm well-behaved I'll tell you. I asked Tsukushi where to go for short holiday and she recommended this house."

He left out a short ironic laugh. „Holiday?" He asked in mocking tone. She gave him a deadly stare.

„Do you have any problems with that?" She said through greeted teeth.

„Me?" He said pretending to not being interested. „I don't care about what you do." He paused. „Remember? You're not my friend anymore."

That hurt. And a lot. She bit her lower lip and her face grew white. Soujirou didn't miss her reaction altough she didn't move a muscle on her face. He regretted what he said the moment it left his mouth but it was too late.

„And why are you here?" She asked him after a moment of silence in which she gathered all of her pride.

„Well, as you said it's none of your bussiness." _WHAT? _ Her mouth dropped and now she was seriously pissed off. _I'm not staying here! Not with HIM!_ She shook her head, stood up without a word and went to the hallway.

Soujirou didn't expect this reaction so he also jumped out and followed her.

„Where are going?" He asked her with a hint of concern in his voice. He blocked her way as she tried to put on her rucksack.

„Out of my way."

„Where do you want to go now? It's almost dark and if you missed it, there's a huge thunderstorm." She shot daggers with her eyes.

„I'm not staying here with you. Anywhere is better, even outside." She tried to push him away. They fought for a minute before Soujirou won. He took off her bag and tugged Yuki to the living room again where he made her sit on the sofa and he sat right next to her still holding her arms. He knew that the moment he release his hold she will run away.

„Let go." She asked him weakly. After all that happened she was really tired. The way up here from Tokyo also took her all day, her heavy bag notwithstanding. _And now this._

„I will if you promise me you won't leave. At least, not now." He added when he saw the look in her eyes.

„I apologize for my comment earlier. I behaved like a spoiled child. It was detestable and you have every right to be angry." She didn't say a word but he could feel that the tension in her body slightly evaporated.

„Would you like a cup of coffee?" He offered and when she nodded he went to the kichen but still checked if she's still sitting.

He brought two big cups of the hot drink and they were drinking silently for some time.

„Ehm..." Yuki cleared her throat. „Will you now tell me how you got here?"

He smiled softly. „Yes."

_When he decided to leave the town for a while as his father suggested his mood improved enormously. He left his house and went to F4's favorite and, of course, private gym. He needed to release a steam after all that happened._

_He changed into his sportswear inside he met Tsukasa who was already there._

„_Hi, Soujirou. I haven't seen you for ages. How are you?" Tsukasa was in good mood and Soujirou was also glad to see him._

„_Hi, Tsukasa. How are you? What about Tsukushi and the baby?" He watched amusingly as Tsukasa's chest became twice as big as normally._

„_Oh, the baby is alright and healthy. But Tsukushi doesn't want to know if it's a boy or a girl and she even made the doctor keep it from me! That woman! I swear were she not pregnant then I-"_

„_Wouldn't do anything. Face it, Tsukasa. She has you around her little finger." Soujirou laughed at his friend who looked like a small boy whose toy was just taken away and he was planning a revenge._

_Tsukasa realized he probably looked silly but he didn't get angry as usual and joined Soujirou, now both laughing._

„_I tell you my friend. We might argue all day but I've never been happier than now." Soujirou could see the peace and happiness shining from his friend. He almost envied him his life. _

_Soujirou furrowed his eyebrows as he was thinking about Yuki once again. ‚Why does she keep popping out in my mind all the time?'_

„_Is something wrong?" Tsukasa asked when he noticed his friend's thoughtful expression._

„_What? Ah, no. I was just thinking. I want to leave the town for awhile so I was trying to pick out where I want to go." He covered up his real thoughts. He wasn't ready to share his problems with anyone, not even with his friends._

„_I see."_

_They started to excercise and Soujirou was trying to work out all of his bottled up feelings from his body. _

_After one hour he was finally too tired to even lift up a finger. He sat on a floor with towel around his neck. He was completely covered with sweat but finally feeling calm. He really needs to thoroughly think about what he feels towards Yuki. He was now aware of the fact that she not just a friend to him. If she were he wouldn't feel so hurt by her words. ‚I really need some quiet place right now.' He thought._

„_Ne, Soujirou," Tsukasa sat next to him. „I was thinking about it and what about our mountain cottage?"_

„_Mountain cottage?" Soujirou asked confused by his friend's words._

„_Well, you said you want to leave the town for a while. Did you forget already?" Tsukasa asked teasingly._

„_No, I didn't. And where is this cottage? And what kind of cottage?" He knew his friend's taste so he was a little precautious._

„_You know, the cottage where Tsukushi and I reconciled after my memory loss. I bought it afterwards and made it a decent house." Soujirou could clearly imagine what his friend meant by ‚decent'. He decided to not comment that._

„_Fine, I'll think about it." _

_Later that day he decided to accept Tsukasa's offer when his friend assured him at least three-times that there will be noone, no butler, no maid, no cook, just him._

„But why didn't Tsukushi tell me anything?" Yuki wondered when Soujirou finished.

„I think she didn't know about it. Tsukasa left for Korea the next morning. I bet they talked or argued about other things." Yuki finally smiled because she could vividly imagine them.

Soujirou felt relieved when he saw it. Until now he didn't know how much he missed her smiling face. Then she yawned and he realized it's quite late already and that she's probably tired.

„Let's go to bed." Yuki's got eyes wide opened and she coughed as the rest of the coffee when to her lungs. Soujirou patted her back to help her.

„W-w-w-w-what?" She said with high-pitched voice.

„Oh." Soujirou slapped his forehead. „No, no, not together." He started to laugh as he didn't realize what he said until she almost drown herself with the coffee.

„We are both too tired today and as we can't go out as well," He nodded to the window, „I thought it would be the best to leave everything to tomorrow."

Yuki silently nodded. „You're right. Ehm... then... let's go?" They stood up. Yuki tried to take her rucksack but Soujirou didn't let her, lifted it himself and went to the stairs. Yuki just watched him and sighed. She was too tired to argue.

There were at least 8 doors on the second floor. Soujirou went to one of them on the left side and opened them.

„I think this room will be good for you. It has its own bathroom accesible right from here." He dropped the bag on the floor. Yuki entered and looked around. It was really nice room and hat was the most important, there was a bed. A huge bed. Nothing was more interesting for her right now. She laid down and closed her eyes.

„Well then, I will leave now. By the way, my room is the last on the right side." He turned and saw her. He smiled and closed the door silently.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Yuki woke up late the next day. She stretched her legs and arms wide and yawned. When she opened her eyes she noticed that the weather didn't improve a single bit. It was still raining and she saw also something white between the drops. _Seems like I need to stay her little longer._ She sighed and got up from the bed. She vaguely remembered Soujirou's talk about bathroom so she checked the door opposite the bed. She entered a huge space. Her jaw dropped and she gazed blankly on all the luxury around her. She slowly closed her mouth. _Well, I should be already used to seeing something like this but it always amaze me._

When she came down to the kitchen she was surprised to see Soujirou in an apron and cooking. _He can cook?_ She was totally shocked. Soujirou turned and Yuki quickly fixed her expression to an akward smile.

„Ehm... Good morning."

Soujirou chuckled. „More like Good afternoon." Yuki looked to the clock on the wall. It was past noon! She scretched the back of her head.

„I guess I was really tired." She went slowly to the table and sat down. Soujirou watched her with satisfied smile on his lips. He studied her appearance and was amused. She was wearing oversized green sweat pants and equally big blue sweatshirt. Her hair, still wet from shower, were outspread all over her back like a black veil. He looked down to her feet and noticed she's barefoot.

„You should put on some socks or at least some slippers. There is a lot of them in the hallway." He pointed to the entrance door.

„Yeah, thanks. I'll do that." Yuki stood up again.

„Do you want me to pour some coffee for you meanwhile?" Yuki looked at him. She didn't know why he was so kind.

„Yes, that would be nice." She replied with caution in her eyes. _Perhaps his consience pricks because of yesterday._

„So, what are you cooking? And how come I didn't know you can cook?" She asked when she returned.

„Well, man should keep some things to himself." He answered with pretended dignity, eyes full of laughter.

Yuki laughed. „That's rubbish. Completely."

He made a hurt face and covered his right cheek with hand. „Oh, now you've deadly hurt me." He left out a melodramatic sigh and looked up to the sky.

Yuki couldn't help herself and laughed even more. When she calmed down little bit she asked again.

„So, will you tell me what you're cooking or do I have to guess?"

„Ok, ok, I will reveal the secret of the cook. It's ... fried eggs with ham and cheese." He said like it was the most expensive food from french restaurant.

Yuki just winked several times. „That's all?" Soujirou pouted his lips at this answer.

„How do you mean it ‚that's all'? Can't you appreciate the work of master?"

_A master? He's really incorrigible. _She thought.

He put the food on two plates and placed it on the table. Yuki offered her help but he refused and did everything alone including the drinks – the coffee and cold water from the fridge.

Yuki looked down to her plate. She studied the content wondering if it's really something edible or poisoned. Of course she couldn't say anything aloud. She carefully lifted her fork and put one taste into her mouth. It wasn't that bad until she bit something hard. _Eggshell. _She just made a face and swallowed. She immediately picked up the glass and drank a half of the water. She sidelooked at Soujirou sitting next to her. He was munching bravely his own food and swallowing it very quickly. He didn't say a word.

Yuki somehow managed to eat everything on her plate. It wasn't that bad, only tasteless with bit of calcium inside. _But he tried his best. Now let's hope we won't get sick.._

The room was filled with silence. Yuki didn't know what to say because she wasn't sure if she won't hurt him with her words.

„That..." She cleared her throat. „That wasn't bad." Soujirou lighted up like a candle.

„Really?"

„Next time it's my turn to cook." _Uff, nicely done, Yuki. _She praised herself silently.

„Ok." Soujirou agreed happily. _I'm not sure if I'll be able to eat something like this again._ He thought.

They cleaned up the kitchen and with another cup, this time a tea, went to the living room. Soujirou turned on the radio but the reception was bad due to a continuing rainfall so he chose one of many cds and let it play quietly in a background.

He turned and saw Yuki standing in front of the window with cup in her hand. She was looking out, sipping her tea and completely lost in her thoughts. He silently joined her. They stood there, both content with the current situation and also afraid to say anything that would break the moment.

„It seems we won't be able to leave today." Soujirou finally said. Yuki glanced at him from the side. She smiled lightly.

„Yes, it seems so." They got silent again.

„So, what are we going to do now?" This time it was Yuki breaking up the tranquillity of the room.

A very inappropriate thought flashed through Soujirou's mind but he hushed it away. _This idea won't work with Yuki. Better not even think about it._

He cleared his throat. „Well, we could watch the TV but I'm afraid the signal is in the same condition as the radio one." He paused. „Or we can play some games, I saw a box of scrabble under the table in one of the rooms. Or there must be a puzzle hidden somewhere in here, Tsukasa loves them." He started to give out possible activities.

„Stop, stop. My head's spinning. Too many ideas." Yuki said. _And here I thought it would be boring without going outside._

They spent lovely afternoon despite the terrible weather outside. It was like there wasn't anyone in the world except of them. Neither one said a word about what happened between them and just enjoyed the presence of each other.

When it grew dark outside Yuki cooked a dinner, something definitely more edible than Soujirou's midday's attempt. There were countless possibilities what to make so she decided to make rice with chicken. It was simple dish but delicious. And that's precisely what Soujirou thought when he tasted it.

_Even the food is like her. Simple, beautiful... perfect. _He watched her and felt something growing up in his chest. _What is it? This sweet yet slightly painful feeling?_ He wasn't ready yet to admit the truth.

They chatted for awhile after the dinner but Yuki noticed that Soujirou wasn't responding to her wholeheartly.

„Soujirou-kun? Soujirou-kun!" She called when he didn't answer to her question.

„What?"

„Are you tired? I just asked you something but you seemed to be far away from here. Is something troubling you?" She was really concerned about him.

He dropped his eyes for a moment and smiled bitterly in a private.

„No, I'm alright. I guess I'm just tired as you said. I think I will go to bed." Yuki nodded and watched him as he left the room.

She sighed. _This is bad._ She thought. _I'm falling deeper and deeper._ She turned off the cd player and went to her room as well.

Tsukasa finally came back from his trip. He was tired but happy to be home. He managed to finish the bussiness in just five days instead of ten. He didn't want to leave Tsukushi for longer time than that.

He found his wife in their bedroom laying on the bed and sleeping. He smiled. Since she got pregnant she was sleepy for most of the time. He sat down next to her and caressed her hair and face. She furrowed her eyebrows and slowly opened her eyes. He bent down and kissed her.

When he lifted his head he saw her smiling pleasantly.

„That's a lovely way of waking up." She said withvoice thick from sleep.

„And I'm the only one who's allowed to wake you this way." He said with pretended threat.

_Even as a head of international financial group he still remains a spoiled child... Well I love him because of that too._ Tsukushi thought as she watched her husband to stand up and getting undressed.

She sat up, stretched her body and rubbed her tummy subconsiously. Just yesterday she felt something similar to having feathers inside. She was so excited she wanted to call Tsukasa immediately. Unfortunately he was at the bussiness meeting at that moment and later that day, when he finally called her, she didn't want him to feel sad. Because he would definitely feel that way knowing he wasn't here at that crucial moment.

„How was your trip? I thought you said you're coming back in 10 days not 5." Tsukushi asked when he sat next to her again, already refreshed from the quick shower.

„Aren't you glad I'm back earlier?" He teased her.

„Of course I am." And she gave him a quick peck on the lips which Tsukasa made into much longer kiss.

When he released her she was little short of breath. Even after more than a year he could still sweep her of the feet. He bent closer to her but she put a finger on his lips and when he looked at her confusinly she smiled apologetically and pointed to her belly.

„I'm afraid we are hungry again, honey." He left out a desperate sign and hung down his head. She patted him and whispered into his ear a silent ‚later' and he was happy again.

Their dinner was ready in no time because Tsukasa order it when he came back. He also asked the butler to make it a small dinner just for him and Tsukushi, of course with lot of food so they were seated in a smaller dining room than usually.

„I don't think I have been in this room before." Tsukushi said when she looked around.

„Neither do I." Tsukasa shrugged his sholders. There were so many rooms in this huge mansion that one could easily get lost in it.

Their food was served by dilligent maids who dissapeared immediately their work was done.

„So how did you spend the time I wasn't here?" Tsukasa asked when they received their drinks after the dinner

„Well, normally. Although I'm a bit worried about Yuki. Last week she came here and didn't look good. Something is definitely troubling her but she didn't want to tell me a word."

„Maybe you should try to push her up the wall to spill out the beans." Tsukushi just sighed at her husband's reaction. _It's sooo like him._

„It's not working this way between girls, my darling." Tsukasa blushed when he heard the word ‚darling'.

„Well, I hope that she will get a proper rest on her trip." Tsukasa furrowed his eyebrows.

„A trip?"

„Yes, she asked me for some quiet place so I recommended our mountain cottage." Tsukushi explained.

„Which one?"

„You know, THAT one, our rescue cabin. Well, a former rescue cabin."

„I see." Tsukasa said and then froze. „You mean THAT mountain cottage?"

„I just said it, didn't I?" She looked at him a bit angrily.

„Oou... That might be a problem..." He scretched his face.

„Why?" Tsukushi was getting anxious. „Is something wrong with that place? I called the keeper and he said everything's alrigh!" She wanted an answer, and now!

„No, the house is ok. The problem is..." He feared her reaction. „The problem is that I met Soujirou and told him he can go there." He ducked deeper into his chair awaiting a storm.

„WHAAAAT?" It was here. Tsukushi screamed and popped out her eyes. She couldn't believe.

„Do you know what might happen in there? Oh, my poor friend, alone with a wolf."

„Oy, Tsukushi, don't exaggerate. Soujirou won't do anything to Yuki. They even became friends recently." He pleaded for his friend and tried to reason out the situation.

„That's what I'm afraid of!" She was still angry. She didn't know what to do. _I need to save her. Yuki's not save with him._

She got up from her chair and rushed to the door. Tsukasa hold her hand.

„Where are you going?"

„I need to do something. I can't leave her alone with him." She paused. „You don't know how sad she looked like when she was here. Although she didn't say a word I KNOW that Soujirou is the problem." She breathed in. „So how can you expect me to leave my friend when she needs me?"

Tsukasa drew Tsukushi closer and made her sit on his lap.

„Honey, even if you love Yuki, there are things you just can't decide instead of her. She is the one who needs to choose if she wants to be with him or not." He tried to sooth her and caressed her face. Then he left his hand on the bum of her belly. He smiled.

„But I don't want her to be hurt." She pouted her lips.

„That's also up to her. Well, up to them. We can't help them decide what to do, neither of them." He paused. „I like Soujirou as well but I would never intervene his life this way." Tsukushi finally gave up and rested her head on his chest.

„Alright. I won't do anything." She lifted her head. „But if he does something horrible to her I'm not letting his of the hook until he pays for it." Tsukasa shortly laughed. _Not just me, even my wife is eager for revenge._

„Ok, if that's the case I will help you with your revenge." And with that he kissed his wife.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

The rain finally stopped during the night and the Sunday's morning was cloudy but with the sun occasionally shining through.

Yuki and Soujirou met in the kitchen again. This time it was Yuki preparing a breakfast and Soujirou was in charge of coffee. They worked together on perfect accord, like they were an old married couple.

Soujirou noticed it and wondered if Yuki also did. He watched her as she was moving along the kitchen board, fully focused on what she was doing at that moment. He smiled tenderly. _I would get used to this. Seeing her making a meal for me._ His face saddened and he quietly sighed.

„Soujirou-kun, could you bring me the miso paste that's lying over there?" Yuki turned and saw him standing by the table. For a moment she thought she saw longing in his eyes but it disappeared so quickly she wasn't sure if it wasn't just her imagination.

„Yes, of course." He gave her such warm smile that it almost stopped her heart. She blushed and took the miso paste from him. She turned to the board again but still felt him standing behind. Her hand holding the knife was slightly shaking. She sighed in relief when he finally went back to the table. She took a secret look over her shoulder. He looked different today. She could feel an unusual sadness in him and it disturbed her own already unsettled feelings. She bowed down and went back to cooking. She made a traditional japanese breakfast with rice and miso soup this time.

They sat down and ate silently.

„Do you like it?" She asked Soujirou who was quietly eating and didn't say much even before the meal.

„Yes, it's really delicious." He paused. „And definitely better than my cooking." Yuki just smiled and continued eating.

When they finished with breakfast Yuki started to clean up the place. As she was washing the dishes she spoke again.

„The weather is finally better so we could go for a walk." She looked at him.

„Yes. I should also check the road. It rained a lot so it might be a problem later when we go back."

Yuki schretched her chin. „Ne, Soujirou-kun, I forgot to ask you before but how did you get here? I didn't see any car on my way. Did you, perhaps, travel by public transport?" She curiously expected his answer.

He laughed softly. „Well, fortunately no. I came by car. It's parked behind the keeper's house."

„Oh, I see. So that's why I didn't see it." She agreed.

„Well then, get yourself ready for a walk. We'll meet in the halway in fifteen minutes." He said and they both went to change their clothes.

Once outside they breathed in the fresh cold air. Soujirou smiled when he saw Yuki enjoying the sun with spread arms and closed eyes. She turned her head and looked at him, smiling.

„I love sun." She said apologetically when she saw his amused countenance. She turned her face to the sky again and his own face beamed into a gorgeous smile. He watched her with tremendous tenderness. _And I love you._ His whole body stiffened with this unexpected revelation and suddenly he was short of breath. He turned away from Yuki and touched his chest to calm down his beating heart. Searching inside his mind and soul he slowly realized it. _It's true. I love Yuki._ He started to laugh. _Now it all makes sense._

„Soujirou-kun? Are you ok?" Yuki touched his shoulder.

„Hm?" He turned to her still smiling like crazy. Yuki stiffened. His face was full with so much joy that her heart ached.

„No. I mean, yes. Yes, I am. Completely fine." He replied with that heavenly smile lingering on his lips.

Yuki didn't quite believe him but decided to let it be.

„So, shall we go and explore a bit of the nature here?" She winked at him coquetly.

„You're right. Let's go!"

They went down the road and Soujirou checked the state of it.

„It seems like it's ok. I didn't see any trace of possible landslide along the way. And also the road will dry up little bit with the help of the sun till tomorrow." He turned to Yuki who was standing on the side.

„By the way, Yuki, aren't you supposed to be at work tomorrow?"

„No, I'm free until Tuesday. Because this place is so far away from Tokyo I asked Mr. Ogata for two days of leave of absence. Friday and Monday." She answered.

„Ok, I'm done here. Where do you want to go now?" Soujirou walked up to her.

„I'm not sure." She shrugged. „Let's go explore the surroundings of the cottage. I'm afraid that if we go further away we'll get lost." She added.

„Oy, Yuki, where is your sense of adventure?" He asked teasingly.

„Happily resting at home in my room." She bounced back.

He just laughed and followed her. At one moment Yuki tripped and Soujirou caught her quickly before she could fall. They stood for a minute surprised by the sudden contact. Yuki's legs started to tremble as she was unable to move away from her rescuer.

Soujirou hold her in his arms and didn't want to let go. He watched her bowed head and tried to find out what's Yuki thinking.

Finally he loosened up his hold. They stood next to each other akwardly, uncertain of what to say.

„Thank you." Yuki mumbled avoiding his eyes.

„That's ok." Then she tripped again and he reflexively caught her hand.

„It might be better if I hold your hand." He said and grasped her palm firmly with his. She watched their connected hands. His was warm and hers fitted in perfectly.

„I'm sorry, I don't know why I'm so clumsy today." He smiled at her as he guided her down the forest path.

„Are you sure it's just today?"

„Hey! Are you picking up on me?" He laughed and sticked out his tongue at her. She couldn't help it and laughed as well. She let him hold her hand and followed him.

On their way they talked about various things like her work, his work, about her paintings in which Soujirou was really interested in and she asked him what he likes about the tea ceremony. They just walked and talked. They were still holding hands even after they left the small path and entered wider and saver one.

They made a circle walking around the cottage and came back just right for the lunch.

Yuki was kind of sad when Soujirou had to let go of her hand to open the door. The sudden coldness was almost unbearable.

They changed into comfortable clothes and Yuki made them sandwiches which they enjoyed on a terrace accessible from Soujirou's room. They took out two chairs and small table and looked down to the valley beneath them.

„It's really nice here. I understand why Tsukasa wanted to buy it." Soujirou commented the view.

„It used to be a rescue cabin. The one where Tsukushi and Tsukasa spent the night in which Tsukasa remembered everything." Yuki tried to explain.

„Yes, Tsukasa told me about it. Beside that it's also a perfect place for relaxation." Yuki silently agreed.

They stayed there a bit longer and then Yuki excused herself. Soujirou watched her as she left for her room and then started to clean up the terrace from all the stuff they brought there.

Once inside her room, Yuki leaned against the door and closed her eyes. She was at her wit's end. _How can I spend another evening with him without telling him... without telling him..._ She coudn't even finish her thought. She moved slowly to the bed and laid down. She put her arm across her eyes and sighed. It was useless. Completely useless. She was just trying to fool herself all this time. _Why did I even try to flatter myself? It was clear right from the start._ A tear escaped from the corner of her eye. _I still love him. I don't know how he did it but he managed to open that door again._ She smiled bitterly. _I guess I left him the key._

She rose from the bed and went to the bathroom. She washed her face and stared into the mirror.

„Nice work, Yuki." She said ironically. „Here you are, helplessly in love with Nishikado Soujirou once again." She heard a knocking on the door so she quickly dried her face and opened.

„Are you ok, Yuki?" Soujirou looked at her with a concerned eyes.

She smiled akwardly. „Yes, I am." She paused. „Ehm, Soujirou-kun, would you mind if I lay down for a moment? It seems I'm kind of tired after our walk." She bit her lower lip and looked at him pleadingly.

„Of course I wouldn't mind. Take a proper rest, ok?" He assured her and smiled at her lovely.

She thanked him and closed the door.

They both spent the afternoon in deep thinking, trying to deal with their newly found emotions. None of them was very successfull, they tried to find out a solution only to walk in circles again again. Why? Because there is no way out of love with just thinking.

When it grew dark Yuki finally realized that it's no use hiding in her room and went out. She met Soujirou immediately after she opened the door because he left his room at the same moment. They stared at each other for a second.

„Ehm, I thought it's almost time for dinner so I wanted to go to prepare it." Yuki started to explain akwardly.

„Well, that was my intension as well... Do you want me to help you?" Soujirou offered his help.

Yuki hesitated for a moment. „Yes, of course."

They both went down and somehow settled themselves in the same pattern as in the previous day and morning.

This time Soujirou decided that they need something better than just coffee so he explored Tsukasa's wine cellar and accidentally found the wine they drank on their first dinner. He smiled contently and headed back to the kitchen. There he found Yuki already finishing with steaks that they decided to have for their last dinner here.

He opened the wine to be ready when they start to eat and then decorated the table so in the end it looked like one cut out right from a restaurant specilized on romantic dinners for people in love.

Yuki didn't notice any of his activities because she was fully concentrated on preparing the meal. She was more experienced in japanese food than in the western ones so she had a hard time deciding what type of spices she should use on the meat. She didn't want to ask Soujirou for she wasn't sure he would be of any help so she tried to check up all of the spices on the shelf but gave up in the middle. _Too many of them. Let's use the basic ones - salt, pepper and oil. _She made a marinade from her chosen ingrediences and dipped the meat in. She left it there soaking and prepared everything needed for the side-dish – potatoes with rosemary and grilled vegetables.

When she finished she wipped off the imaginary sweat from her forehead. _Success!_ She smiled at her final creation.

She turned around and almost dropped the plates. The room looked absolutely astonishing. _He even put candles on the table._ Before she could recover from her shock he appeared around the corner.

„S-Soujirou-kun, what's with all of this?" She managed to ask still standing at the same spot.

„Don't you like it?" His face saddened.

„No, no, that's not what I meant!" She finally put the plates on the table. „I just don't understand why..." Her voice traced off.

„Well, I thought it would be nice to have our last dinner in a pleasant enviroment." Yuki felt a twinge of pain in her heart. _Last dinner... That's right, we're leaving tomorrow and I said I don't want to be his friend anymore._ She forced herself to smile.

„You're right. It's really nice, thank you." If he could he would kill himself the moment the words left his mouth. Of course he didn't mean ‚last dinner' as ‚forever last' but it was too late to try explaining it.

He hold the chair for her to sit down and then went to his seat. He poured them the wine and they started to eat silently.

He took one bite and closed his eyes pleasantly.

„Yuki, this is divine. It's the best steak I've ever had." He praised her. Yuki blushed. She tried to cover it with taking the glass of wine and drinking. She tasted it and furrowed her eyesbrows. It seemed familiar to her.

„Soujirou-kun, what's the name of this wine?" She asked.

„Does it remind you something?" He smiled.

„Yes but I don't remember where I drank it." He looked at her mischiefly.

„Would it help if I tell you it's a ‚red wine'? He grinned.

„Ah, I remember! It's the wine from our first dinner!" She laughed pleasantly surprised. He watched her and almost stood up to kiss her delighted face.

„This time you could finally tell me the name of it." She looked at him and waited for his answer. He took his own glass and tasted the liquor.

„Well, it's-" Yuki cut him midsentence. „And don't you dare tell me it's red wine or..." She gave him a warning look.

„Ok, ok. It's Argentinian wine, Tapiz Malbec 2004. Happy, now?" Yuki smiled at him coquetly.

„Pretty much." He just shook his head and they turned to the meal again.

When they finished eating they decided to take another bottle of wine to the living room. Soujirou turned on the cd player and sat down on the sofa next to Yuki. He tried to avoid touching her but it turned out to be very hard, his hands were itching to do so and it also didn't help they were both getting drunk. Just when he managed to hold down his desires Yuki suddenly moved closer and rested her head on his left shoulder. He froze and looked at her, absolutely overhelmed by her unexpected action. He didn't dare to move. Slowly he started to breath normally again and the tension partly left his body but not completely.

„Yuki?" He asked quietly.

She answered with her eyes closed. „Just let me rest like this for a moment." She made herself more comfortable as she placed her head right under his chin.

Still amazed by the course of her doing he thought for a second before he placed his arm around her and hold her even closer. He closed his eyes and breathed in her scent. There wasn't a sweeter fragrance then this.

He was contented just with holding her but his body had a slightly different opinion. He couldn't surpress his feelings dwelling up in his chest anymore. He touched Yuki's face lightly and lifted her chin so she could look in to his eyes.

„Yuki?" She opened her eyes reluctantly. She smiled at him so tenderly that it took all of his willpower to stop his urge to eat her right there.

He bowed down slowly giving her time to shy away but she didn't. When their lips touched it was like a small electric shock ran through their bodies. He nibbled her lips before he finally deepened the kiss. And she let him and even answered to his kiss instantly. Because this was something she imagined and desired for the last five years. Somewhere in the hazy shade of her brain appeared a little warning sign but it disappeared immediately.

They shared plenty of kisses, one sweeter than the other, until it was too much for Soujirou to bear. He pulled away from Yuki's sweet lips and stood up stretching his arm to her.

She looked at him confusedly while still sitting on the sofa. In her misty consciousness she understood that he's giving her a chance to refuse. But did she want to? She watched his hand and smiled. _The answer is clear since five years ago._

She looked into his eyes and accepted his hand. He helped her to stand up and they left the living room hand in hand.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

The morning sun twinkled through the window of Soujirou's room and beamed over the couple peacefully resting in bed.

Yuki wrinkled her nose when one of the sunbeams touched her face. It took her some time to open her eyes but then she opened them widely when she realized where and with whom she is in bed. It took her just a few seconds to recall everything that happened yesterday evening.

She carefully lifted up and saw Soujirou's sleeping face. He looked even more handsome than when he's awake. Her eyes and heart filled with endless love. She studied his features and blushed when she saw his bare chest. She remembered the night and got red from head to toe. She bit her lower lip and carefully sneaked out of the bed. She picked up all of her clothes and with one last look she left the room.

Once outside she started to think. All her happiness was replaced with insecurities about Soujirou's real motives. Was it because he loved her or was he just drunk and any woman would do? For he didn't say anything during the night, no a word about love or at least liking. Her heart started to ache so much she felt tears in her eyes. And she was scared. Oh, so scared that he might say it didn't mean anything to him. From the depth of her despair appeared only one answer. _I need to leave. I need to disappear from here as quick as possible._ And with that she quickly packed all of her things.

She stood outside the house for a minute and lovingly looked towards the room where Soujirou was still sleeping, blissfully unaware of her departure. With painful expression she turned away from the mountain cottage where she spent the best days of her life and walked away.

Soujirou turned and reached out his arms towards Yuki only to find an empty space by his side. He opened his eyes and searched for her but she was nowhere in the room. He smiled. _She's probably hiding somewhere. _His smile widened. _She's so shy, my lovely Yuki._ He sighed but was so happy because of the previous evening that nothing could destroy his mood today.

He got out of the bed and went to the bathroom to refresh himself before he goes to see her. When he came down he expected to find her in a kitchen but the room was empty. His smile faded away.

„Yuki?" He tried to call her as he went to the living room, then upstairs into her room. He stopped in the doorway and stared inside. There wasn't a sign about anyone being there. Everything disappeared, her clothes, her comb, even her shampoo from the shelf in the bathroom.

He searched through the rest of the house but already knew that she's gone. He sat down heavily on the sofa in the living room. He felt like everything he ever lived for was gone. He felt like a hole has opened in the place of his heart.

_Why? Why did she leave me? Why? _He just couldn't understand. _Does she..._ He sharply breathed in. _Does she regret it? Maybe... maybe she doesn't love me at all?_ This thought was absolutely unacceptable and unbearable for him. He closed his eyes painfully. Slowly the two lonely tears fell from his eyes. He wipped them off quickly and decided to do something about his current situation. There wasn't a reason for him to stay here any longer. He packed his things and went down to the keeper's house. He returned the keys, sat down into his car and drove away as quickly as he could.

Yuki closed the door of her room and leaned against it. It was nerve-wracking day. When she came home she had to pretend to be relaxed and happy and that was almost equally difficult as leaving Soujirou in the morning. Almost. _Leaving him was the most difficult thing in my life_. Although now when she was home again she realized it wasn't the wisest decision. Somehow she knew he will want to hear an explanation. _But I'm not ready to tell him. I don't even know WHAT to tell him._ She spent whole night trying to find out a the dawn came she knew what she's going to do. Others might call her coward but this was the only thing she could do to protect her heart from a disaster that she surely knows she won't survive.

Soujirou reached his home on Monday evening. He had several hours to think about the whole weekend and Yuki's running away. Although he still couldn't comprehend her reasons somehow he managed to persuade himself that she HAD to have a serious reason why she left so abruptly. He wanted to call her but stopped at the last second before dialing her number. But he was also scared. Scared that what he thought in the cottage after she left will turn out to be truth and now she really regrets what love made him into a wreck of his own feelings.

He entered his private tea room and went to the alcove. He watched Yuki's painting for wery long time. _My dear Yuki, it seems like our roles have changed. Now it's me chasing you and you escaping from my grasp._ He smiled sadly._Perhaps it's my punishment for hurting you before._ He sighed and bowed down his head.

Next day Yuki asked Mr. Ogata for a private talk. She surprised him but he agreed wondering what could be so important that she needs to talk about.

„So, Yuki, what is it you want to talk about?" Mr. Ogata was sitting behind his desk and looked at Yuki who was standing in front of him. He offered her to sit down which she did. Suddenly nervous she didn't know how to start.

„Well, I... I would like to quit." She said with disappearing voice.

„What?" For a second he thought he heard wrong. He furrowed his eyebrows. „what did you say? You want to quit?"

„Yes." She said with her head down.

„But why? Are you dissatisfied with your work? Or is something annoying you? I thought you like it here."

„No, I do like it here but..." Yuki sighed. Suddenly it was too much to bear and she said everything to her boss. As she talked Mr. Ogata was silently listening.

„Yuki." She lifted her head and saw the calm face of her boss. Seeing her painful expression he smiled assuringly.

„You know what? I will help you." A hope shone from her eyes as she listened to Mr. Ogata's speach.

Two days later was everything settled. Yuki looked around the train station as if she was waiting for someone. Although she knew it will never happen she still couldn't stop herself from hoping. She hoped for more then three days that he will come. _Or at least call._ She looked at her mobile. When she reach her destination she going to dispose of this one and change her number. She turned it off for she didn't wanted to spent the whole way waiting for a call that would never come.

Her train was finally here so she picked up her suitcase and move herself slowly to the opened door. With one last hopeful look she searched through the platform. Then she bowed her head and got on the train.

At that moment Soujirou parked his car in front of Ogata's travel agency. He got out and deeply breathed in. He was nervous but eager to see Yuki again. He really missed her these few days and couldn't wait any longer. Firstly he wanted to give her a whole week but changed his mind.

He opened the door and greeted Misa with smile.

„Hello, Misa, how are you?" He quickly searched the room and was sad not find his girl inside.

„Ehm, Nishikado-san... Hello." Misa answered very akwardly.

„Yuki is somewhere outside again? Can I wait for her?" He asked Misa who was stiffly sitting in her chair.

„Ehm, Nishikado-san... you don't know it?"

„Hm?" He looked at her with arched eyebrows. „What should I know?"

„That Yuki is not working here anymore. She left yesterday." Soujirou just stared at her unable to say a word.

„How do you mean it? She left? Why?" He blundered out after awhile.

„I don't know. She talked with Mr. Ogata on Tuesday and suddenly told us she's leaving." Misa herself was still in a daze because of it.

Soujirou scretched his forehead and gathered up himself.

„And, did she tell you where she's going?" Misa just shook her head and confirmed his worst expectations.

„Thanks for your help." He said. „If you find out something about her or if she contacts you could you give me a call?" He gave her his visitcard. Misa took it and looked at him with pity in her eyes. He seemed really shaken by the news. She watched him all the way to his car and sighed. _What the hell has happened between Yuki and him? _She shook her head.

Soujirou then went to Yuki's home. On the way there he dialed up Yuki's number at least thousand times but always reached just the voicebox. He rang the belldoor and hoped to see Yuki but it was her mother instead.

„Hello, I'm Nishikado Soujirou. I'm looking for Yuki, is she at home?" Mrs. Matsuoka watched him carefully.

„And may I ask you who are you to my daughter?"

„I'm her friend and also a friend of Doumyouji Tsukasa who married Yuki's friend." The nema of his friend worked like a magic spell. The face of Mrs. Matsuoka lightened up, smiled and she finally fully opened the door

„So you're Yuki's friend? But what to do, she's not at home." She said apologetically.

„Oh." Soujirou was sad again. „And do you know when she will return?" Mrs. Matsuoka smiled akwardly.

„Well, that would be a problem. Yuki left and I don't know where and also don't know when she's coming back." She saw the disasterous effect that her words had on that young man.

„Are you ok? Would you like to sit down for a moment?" Soujirou wasn't able to say anything and just nodded. She led him to a dining room where he once was waiting for Yuki. She got him to sit down and brought him a glass of water. He slowly drank it and found his voice again.

„Can I ask you something?" He continued after Mrs. Matsuoka nodded. „When she contacts you and tells you where she is, could you call me?" He gave her the same visitcard as the one Misa got.

„Yes. Ehm, do you have some important bussiness to discuss with her?"

His face clouded for a second. „Yes, very important." He smiled. „Thank you for your hospitalitity."

He said goodbye and left. Sitting in his car he slowly started to realize the gravity of his situation. Yuki disappeared, she didn't leave a word behind and he didn't know where to look for her. He decided to try one last person, Tsukushi.

He arrived to their house and was greeted by Tsukasa right after he entered.

„Ah, Soujirou! How are you? How was your trip? I need to apologize to you, I didn't know that Yuki is going there as well." Then he noticed the facial expression of his friend.

„Is something wrong, Soujirou?"

He just smiled blankly. „Tsukasa, can I talk to your wife? It's quite urgent." Tsukasa looked at him totally confused.

„Of course you can. I will call her." He offered a drink to his friend as they were waiting for Tsukushi. Also Soujirou looked like he needed one. Tsukasa has never seen his friend in a similar condition.

„Ah, hello, Soujirou-kun, what brings you here?" Tsukushi asked when she entered the room. She went and sat down next to her husband.

„Ehm..." Soujirou was kind of nervous. „Do you know, by any chance, where is Yuki?" Tsukushi got alarmed in an instant.

„Did something happen to Yuki?" She got up from her seat.

„I don't know. Suddenly she left her work and is nowhere to find. Even her mother doesn't know a thing."

„What?" Tsukushi was seriously shaken by his words. Then she turned her sight to him.

„Did you do something to her? You did, right? That's why she left! Spill it out!" She was getting angry more and more and Tsukasa had to stop her from attacking his friend. Soujirou just sat there, his head hung down. When he lifted his eyes and looked at Tsukushi she stopped in her tracks. She has never seen such ruined and sad face.

She sat down again and just quietly watched him. Although he didn't say a word she realized that he loves Yuki. He wouldn't look like that if it wasn't true.

„So? What are you going to do?" Soujirou was utterly surprised when he heard her question. „Are you just going to sit here or are you going to search for her with all your might?" She smiled lightly.

He slowly returned her smile. „You're right." He watched her gratefully. _Who would have thought that Tsukushi would be encouraging ME to look for Yuki?_ He wondered.

„YOSH!" Tsukasa said as he patted his wife's back. But he did it a bit more strongly than he should and she almost fell down. He earned an promising evil look from his wife for that.

„Let's call Akira for help with searching." He smiled at his friend. „Don't worry, Soujirou. We'll find her in no time." He assured him.

Soujirou returned his smile and relaxed for the first time that day. _I hope so._ He looked from the window. _Please come back soon to me, Yuki. I didn't tell you yet that I love you._


	14. Chapter 14

Thanks for all of your reviews, I'm really glad you like my story.

To MatsuJun Lover: Yuki told her mum that she got a great job offer which requires often travelling so she can't tell her the exact place where she's going.

It's my mistake I didn't let her mum to explain this to Soujirou and to my readers. Sorry. :-)

**Chapter 14**

It seemed to be easy to find one person with all of their resources and access to every corner of the world but Yuki did a very good job hiding herself. Days slowly changed into weeks and months and Soujirou wasn't even a step closer to knowing where she is.

In the almost ten months that followed her disappearance he went through several stages. At first he was hoping, checking his phone frequetly and anxiously answering any call only to be disappointed afterwards. One week after she left, Yuki's mother called him that she recieved a postcard from Yuki. It was sent from New York. He was extremely excited and hired an investigator there right away because he couldn't leave Japan at that moment. He waited for any infromation only to find out that she's not there. On top of that she sent another postcard , this time from South Africa. He chased after each one of the places on sent postcards only to find himself empty-handed. That's when he reached the second phase.

After two months he started to be really desperate and that turns into frequent visits in bars and lot of drinking. Usually it was Akira who was the victim of his unstoppable drinking, always in charge of him whenever he drove himself into the state of drunk oblivion and had to be half-carried away from his chair.

When Tsukushi heard about this from Tsukasa she decided that it's high time to stop Soujirou or otherwise he will soon destroy himself. After one of his „drinking nights" She ordered Akira to bring him to their house. The first thing in the morning that woke him up was a bucket of ice cold water in his face followed by a second one and so on until he was sobber enough to defend.

„What the hell are you doing?" He managed to say when he wipped away the water from his face. He froze as he saw Tsukushi in front of him and standing behind her were his three best friends like her faithfull guard. At that moment she reminded him of Napoleon. _Although Napoleon didn't have such big tummy. _He chuckled.

„Oh, you're finally awake!" It didn't sound very well for him. He searched in faces of his friends but this time didn't find any sign of help.

„Is this the way you want to live? Yuki's gone and you just destroy yourself with alcohol? And you call yourself a man?" She was seriously pissed off and her voice was slowly rising up. Tsukasa tried to calm her down but she gave him such look that it made him shiver.

„And what do you want me to do? It's been more than two months and all of our clues proved to be false! There's no trace of her!" Soujirou tried to defend himself.

Tsukushi just laughed ironically. „So your love can only last for two months?" She was utterly disappointed in him. „Yuki waited for you more than five years and all you can do is to wait for measly two months? And you still think you're worth of her?" She continued with slashing of his pride. He could only bow his head for she was right.

She stopped for a minute and then added in silent voice. „Do you think it's easy for us to see you like this?" He lifted his eyes and saw her teary face. Tsukasa took a step forward and hold his wife.

„It's enough that Yuki disappeared. We can't stand to see you hurting yourself, you're also hurting us with this!" She started to cry and sank her face into her husband's chest.

Soujirou looked apologetically at his friends. „I'm sorry, guys."

„Well, you should be." Rui half-smiled at him.

Akira gave Rui a sidelook. „You're the one to talk! Who was it that had to take him from every bar and even watch him to throw up?" He made a disgusted face. „My lovelife is totally destroyed because of him!" He pointed his finger to Soujirou.

A small giggling escaped from Tsukushi's mouth and was followed by her husband's. Soon all of them except from Akira were laughing like crazy.

„Hey, don't laugh! I mean it! Can you imagine it? I'm in bed with beautiful woman just preparing for a wild night and suddenly I got a phone call from a bar to pick up this trash! Of course, she wasn't waiting for my return! And on top of that I had to listen to his snoring." This only added fuel to their laughter. Akira looked really funny, pouting his lips like a young annoyed girl.

„You could have left me there." Soujirou said quietly. He earned an injured look from his friend.

„What do you take me for? A woman could never be more important than my friend." Soujirou just smiled ironically.

„Will talk about it when you find one that would be worth it." Tsukasa silently agreed.

Akira didn't understand but casted it away.

„Ok, let's get you up from the floor before you catch a cold." Rui said pragmatically. He threw a towel to Soujirou, helped him to stand up and they all went down for breakfast.

After that day he decided not to drink for some time. Not just his friends, his liver needed a break as well. And he went right into phase number three - work.

He tried to bury himself in endless activities but it only took one phone call from Tsukushi and he was forced to stop doing that immediately. In fact, it wasn't just Tsukushi, he received a pleading phone call from Tsukasa as well. He almost cried because Tsukushi was under the influence of hormones and she decided that her prime target is to keep Soujirou completely mentally and psysically healthy which drove Tsukasa mad.

„Not that I don't like you, Soujirou," He said. „I do. But Tsukushi is giving me hell whenever you do something that she disagreed with. So please, please, behave!"

Soujirou found this situation rather extraordinary but agreed for the sake of his friend's mental health.

He continued with searching but without avail. Thanks to his friends he somehow managed to settle himself in everyday life although he felt down from time to time. Or rather, all the time but he put on a facade everytime he was outside his room. The only thing he could do was to wait for Yuki to come back.

The Chrismas time was quickly approaching and you could see decorations all around the city an it was yet another Friday evening. Almost ten months went by since Yuki left and it seemed like he will have to spent this Chrismas alone. _Well, maybe I won't be that alone._ He remembered his little „nephew" Hiroshi. He was invited by Tsukasa and Tsukushi for the Chrismas Eve. It was very tiring for him to see their happy family but he managed to keep his sorrow inside and not to show any of it. He was dwelling in this phase of waiting for several months now.

Maybe that's why he felt so nostalgic today. He wondered if there is ever going to be a phase where he finds her.

He opened the door of his favorite club and went to sit down to the bar.

„Good evening, sir." The barman greeted him with smile.

„Good evening." Soujirou replied with a hint of smile.

„What would you like to drink?"

„A whisky. No, wait." He thought for a second. „Do you have Tapiz Malbec 2004?"

„I'm not sure, sir, but I will take a look."

„Thank you." Soujirou looked around the room. He noticed that several women were watching him but he wasn't interested. That day he found out he loves Yuki other women ceased to exist for him.

Suddenly he saw a familiar face by the entrance. He watched the newly come man as he arrived to the bar and greeted the barman. It took him some time to remember. But when he did he almost jumped off his chair.

Shiro was talking with Yuichi when he heard a voice behind him.

„Excuse me?" He turned and saw the most unexpected person.

„Nishikado Soujirou." Flew out of him. Soujirou was surprised.

„Do you know me?"

„Yes, I do and right now you're not my most favorite man on Earth." Shiro honestly answered. „Because of you I lost my best female friend ever." He blamed Soujirou.

„So you also don't know where she is?" Soujirou asked sadly and sighed. „Then I'm sorry I disturbed you. And also, I apologize for the punch." He smiled briefly and returned to his seat.

Shiro watched him and thought about their conversation few minutes ago. He still didn't trust this man but something in his eyes told him that he's serious about Yuki. He hesitated for a minute and then went to him.

„Ehm..." He cleared his throat. Soujirou looked at him with concern. „Although I don't know what happened between you too, I want Yuki to come back as well so I'll try to find out anything from Misa or Mr. Ogata." Soujirou smiled resignedly as he tasted his desired wine they found.

„Go ahead. I tried that milion times. Even her mother doesn't know more than that she suddenly got a perfect job offer and had to leave in two days."

Shiro didn't want to be discouraged by that. „Leave it to me. I'm sure I can find out at least something." Soujirou thanked him but didn't want to sink into the pool of hope only to find it's an empty space. But he still gave Shiro his visit-card.

Shiro kind of pitied him so he tried to involve him in his conversation with Yuichi but Soujirou really wasn't in mood for chatting. He excused himself early and wanted to go home when he received a call from Akira.

„Moshi moshi, Akira?" He wondered why is his friend calling so late.

„Ehm, Soujirou, do you think you could come to my office?" Akira didn't sound very well.

„Yes, of course, is something wrong?" He got worried.

„No, I just need a friend, that's all." This rang all his alarms.

„I'll be there in a minute." Soujirou didn't waste a second and drove straight to his friend's office.

„So here I am." He said when he reached Akira's office on the highest level of the building.

Akira turned his chair to face his friend. _He looks tired._ Soujirou thought. He sat down and carefully watched him.

„So what's up? Is something bothering you?" He paused. „Or someone?" He added searchingly. He saw he hit the nail on head. He smiled and continued silently looking at his apparently nervous friend. He waited with an amused expression and teasing smile lingering on his lips.

Akira couldn't stand the look anymore, stood up and turned to the window. _This seems to be serious._ Soujirou thought but didn't say a word.

„Ne, Soujirou..."

„Yes?"

„Do you remember our talk about friendship and women?" Soujirou furrowed his eyebrows.

„Which talk do you... Ah, THAT talk... Yes, I do." Soujirou suddenly realized something. „Is this the problem?" His face showed an unbelievable amazement.

„A-Akira... Y-You... You fell in love?" Soujirou was completely flabbergasted. His jaw fell and he couldn't do more than just stare at his friend's shocked face.

„NO! NO, I DIDN'T!" Soujirou started to laugh. He laughed from the bottom of his heart.

„Why are you laughing? Stop! I said stop it!" Akira was more and more distressed.

Soujirou finally calmed down and wipped tears from corners of his eyes.

„Komen, my friend." He chuckled again. „It's just that you so vehemently persisted that this can't happen to you and now you're down with the same disease as Tsukasa and me."

„I don't see what's so funny about it." Akira answered sourly.

„So? What is she like? I bet she's a real beauty. Come on, tell me." Soujirou continued as if he didn't hear his friend's comment.

Akira looked suddenly very sad and Soujirou solemnized.

„Akira?" He asked cautiously.

„You know what, let's forget it. It's not important anyway. I don't know what's got into me." Akira tried to scretched everything as a joke.

Soujirou watched him for long time, genuinely worried. He sighed.

„Ok. But you know where to find me when you'll feel you want to talk, right?" Akira nodded, thankful for Soujirou's insight.

Next week on Wednesday he received unusual phone call.

„Moshi moshi?"

„Ah, Nishikado Soujirou?" He heard a familiar voice.

„Yes."

„Here's Shiro, Yuki's friend, are you free today?"

„Yes, why?"

„Ok, so we'll meet at the bar. Bye." And with that he hung up. Soujirou watched his phone in pure astonishment. _What was that?_

Nevertheless, he went to the bar and waited impatiently for Shiro's arrival. He came and he wasn't alone. _What is Misa doing here? Is it possible that...? _His hopes flew to the sky as he sharply breathed in.

„Hello, Nishikado-san." Those two greeted him in unison.

„H-hello." He was so distraught that he almost couldn't speak.

They sat down and ordered drinks. It took almost all of his patience not to ask immediately.

„So, Nishikado-san, as I promised. We," Shiro pointed to him and Misa. „managed to find out where Yuki is." Soujirou was so shocked that he fell off his chair. Shiro and Misa tried to help him immediately, asking him if he's ok.

„Yes, I am... No, I'm not. How did you find out?" He still couldn't believe it. After so much time and futile attempts, it takes Shiro just 5 days?

It was Misa's time to explain.

„Well, I always thought it was highly peculiar that Yuki suddenly got such amazing offer that she would need to leave immediately. So when Shiro came I tried to unobtrusively question dad and..."

„Dad?" Soujirou cut her mid-sentence. Misa looked at him surprised.

„Didn't you know Mr. Ogata is my father?" _And how would I know that? No resemblance at all._ He better remained silent.

„As I said, I tried to ask clever questions but he didn't bend to any of it." Soujirou's face saddened.

„BUT! The next day I caught him while he was talking to his friend from Sapporo and he mentioned Yuki's name." She revealed proudly.

„And what makes you think it's my Yuki he was talking about?" He didn't want to get his hopes too high.

„What do you take me for? Of course he said her full name and when he saw me he immediately closed the door of his office. I tell you, he was pretty rude to his own daughter." She continued but Soujirou wasn't listening at all.

_Hokkaido! She was in Japan this whole time! Why didn't I think of it? We tried every country expect of ours. We couldn't be more stupid._

„Misa, Shiro, thank you very much. I'm forever in your depts for this." And he flew from the door. Misa was just sitting dully. She only managed to point her finger to disappearing Soujirou and looked at Shiro.

„Don't worry, Misa. You made him the happiest man on Earth."

„Did I? How?" Shiro just smiled. _Wish you good luck, Nishikado Soujirou._

Soujirou was sitting in his car and driving to north. _Just you wait, Yuki. I'm going to find you, and this time, you won't run away from me! Even if I have to use handcuffs and threw away the key!_


	15. Chapter 15

Thanks for your reviews :-)

The long wait of Soujirou will finally come to an end. :-)

Enjoy :-)

**Chapter 15**

Yuki finally got home. She kicked off her fancy high heel winter shoes and sighed in relief. She looked at them spitefully. _It's not high heel but high hell wearing them!_ She took off her warm coat and hung it in the miniature hallway of her two-room flat.

She entered living room and left her bag on the couch. A quick look into the fridge was foreboding. Two eggs, one spring onion, milk and something brown and hairy in the corner. Yuki wasn't sure what it was initially but she didn't want to try and guess so she put on the gloves and carefully threw it to the bin. _Ok, let's make an omelette... Not that I have more options._

She quickly prepared her meal and sat down on the couch in front of small TV. As she was eating she looked out of the window. _It's already winter. I wonder how long it will take to forget him._ She smiled sadly. Even though she was busy as hell since she came here and started to work at Mr. Ogata's friend's company it was exactly at moments like this that she couldn't help herself and her thoughts flew to a certain man in Tokyo. _Does he still remember me? Or did he forget already? I guess I'll never know._ After she left she regretted her decision countless times. There were times when she just wanted to pack and go right back but her pride and hurting heart stopped her. She still wasn't prepared to face Soujirou. She knew she wouldn't be able to stand his negative answer to her feelings.

Yuki sighed, turned off the TV she didn't watched anyway and went to wash her plate. She cleaned the kitchen and went to bed. _Better to sleep than to think._

Next day was another busy day in the office of Morisato's travel agency. It was different from Ogata's agency, mainly because this one specialized on foreign customers. When Yuki first came she was completely overhelmed by cacophony of different languages. Completely lost and unsure what to do she just stood in the middle of unknown people wishing to be back in Tokyo.

„Hello, can I help you?" Yuki turned and saw a nice young woman who was kindly smiling at her. Although her accent was rather strong Yuki understood without problems.

„Ah, yes. Ehm, I came from Tokyo, Mr. Ogata..." She didn't know how to continue. Fortunately for her the lady knew exactly who she is.

„Ah, so you're Matsuoka Yuki." And when Yuki nodded, the lady continued. „Come with me, Mr. Morisato is already waiting for you." She took her to the office on the opposite side of the room.

There she met Mr. Morisato who was almost a copy of Mr. Ogata in terms of his kindness and features.

„Hello, Matsuoka-san, I'm glad to meet you." Yuki bowed.

„Nice to meet you too, I'm Matsuoka Yuki." He offered her a chair to sit down. Once both of them were sitting he continued.

„I think you already noticed that our company is bigger then Ogata's and that our customers are mainly foreign people." Yuki smiled politely and nodded.

„So, what I will need from you is to quickly learn English or any other foreign language." Yuki's eyes almost popped out of their place and she swallowed hard.

Mr. Morisato saw her reaction and sincerely smiled. „Don't worry, I don't mean you have to know it right away." Although this helped to calm down Yuki's disturbed mind, just the vision of learning English was pure horror.

He got up again. „Come on, I will introduce you to your colleagues." He smiled at her asssuringly. „Don't worry, they don't bite." And with that he led her to the main room.

So Yuki indulged herself into the studiing of English because it was easier than to start learning a totally new language. She used to learn English at grammar school but through the years it all vanished with the speed of Shinkanzen. _This will be one big adventure. _ She thought.

Soon she realized that thanks to all her work and studiing she doesn't have much time to think about anything and that made her inspired even more.

She also grew to love her new job. Although she liked working with people in Ogata's agency, this job was different. In Tokyo she only got to meet japanese people but here she could meet people from all over the world and learn more about their culture, cuisine, sense of humour and other interesting things.

As she also wanted to hide herself completely she asked one of her colleagues who was also a guide to japanese people abroad to send postcards for her whenever he was outside the country.

The days went by and she slowly moved from a ‚secretary' position to a ‚guide' position. She learned a lot of things about Sapporo and Hokkaido and was always happy to present the beauty of this northern part of her country to foreigners. Most of them only knew that Sapporo held the Winter Olympic Games in 1972 but were completely clueless about its other history.

From all the amazing things she could see here, Yuki was mostly looking forward to the annual Sapporo snow festival which is held every year in February. She heard an overflow of praise for it and when she saw the photos from previous year she was completely captivated.

When she was extremely sad, missing not only Soujirou but also her friends and family, she started to paint. Without it she would surely got crazy. She hid all of her paintings in a box under her bed and everytime she finished a picture she put it there.

Soujirou was on the road for two hours when the level of endorphins in his brain subsided and he realized he forgot to ask Misa for the adress of Yuki. Then he realized he could have used Tsukasa's private plane and at that moment he noticed that his tank is almost empty. _Is there anyone who is more stupid than me?_ He just shook his head.

He found the first petrol station and refilled the tank of his car. He also bought something to eat because he skipped the dinner just to hear Shiro's news. Before he started to drive again he called Misa for the adress of Yuki's working place and then he called to Tsukasa.

„Hello? Soujirou? It's 10 in the evening!" Tsukasa sounded really angry. _I suppose I woke him up. Ups._

„Komen, Tsukasa, did I wake you up?"

„YES!" Soujirou took the phone a bit further from his ear.

„I'm sorry but I have really great news." He couldn't wait for his friend's reaction.

„You better have, you just woke up Hiroshi and me..."

„I'm really sorry, Tsukasa, but I just had to call you."

„So are you going to tell me that news? Otherwise I'm going to sleep again!" Tsukasa was really tired and wasn't in mood for chit-chat with his obviously mentally ill friend.

„I found Yuki."

This simple sentence completely shocked Tsukasa.

„WHAT?" Soujirou had to take the phone further from his ear again.

„I found Yuki." He repeated. He could hear Tsukushi's voice in the background and Tsukasa repeating his surprising news.

„Really? And how? Where?" Tsukushi ripped out the phone from Tsukasa's hand. Soujirou had to smile when he heard her eager voice.

„Thanks to Shiro. I owe him big time. He managed in just few days what we didn't for months."

„So where is she?"

„In Sapporo." There was suddenly a silence on the other side. Then he heard Tsukasa again.

„Soujirou? Sorry, Tsukushi is... Well, I would say, hurt."

„Yeah." Soujirou understood. It was too close to Tokyo. When Tsukushi thought Yuki's somewhere far away it could somehow justify her lack of contact with her. But this hurt her enormously. _Yeah, Tsukushi is her best friend, Yuki should call at least to her... Ahhh... Perhaps that's my fault as well._ He smiled sadly.

„By the way, Soujirou, where are you right now?" Soujirou looked around him.

„I don't know exactly. The moment I heard it, I jumped into my car and went to the north."

„Why didn't you call me, I could get the airplane ready in one hour." Soujirou looked up to the sky. He knew he should have done that!

„What do you want to hear? That I'm stupid? I know that already." Tsukasa laughed.

Their talk was interrupted by a cry of baby. „Ehm, Soujirou, I need to go, Hiroshi is crying and I'm in charge today." Soujirou smiled secretly. Tsukushi enforced her decision that they must take care of their child on their own even if just over the night. They both had their duties during the daytime and she didn't want her baby to have the same childhood Tsukasa had.

„Yes, give Hiroshi a kiss for me and good night."

„Sure, and drive carefully."

Soujirou hung up and stayed still for a moment. He breathed in the fresh cold night air. He was getting more nervous and anxious with every kilometre he was closer to Sapporo. But above all of this was endless joy. Just knowing where Yuki is made him tremendously happy.

He wanted to call Akira as well but giving his own love problems lately he decided to leave it to Tsukasa to break the news to him.

He got into his car again and left the petrol station. After another couple of hours he started to be sleepy so he decided to find a hotel in the nearest town. Although he wanted to see Yuki as soon as possible he also didn't want to kill himself before he reaches the place where she now lives. This was him only option how to prevent it now that he had to go by car. _I should have taken the plane..._ He sighed and entered the hotel.

Yuki got half-day off on Thursday so she went shopping and around 5 o'clock she was back home. She stuffed her fridge with all the food and just as she was getting ready to make her dinner, she heard a door bell.

She opened the door and saw her neighbour lady with her month-old daughter.

„Hello, Natsuko-san, can I help with something?"

„Yuki, you're my life-saver. Can you please look after Miki for two hours?" Natsuko looked quite desperate.

„Sure, is something wrong?" Yuki the bag full of all baby necessaries and together with Natsuko went inside her flat.

„One day, I'm going to kill my husband, I swear. He forgot to take a really important document with him to work which he only noticed now so I need to go and bring it to him."

„Oh, I see." Yuki knew that Natsuko's husband worked at the other side of the town and she understood it's not suitable for such small baby to travel for so long and that far in such cold.

Natsuko helped Yuki to place the baby seat on the couch in her living room.

„She should be sleeping now. I fed her about half of hour ago so she shouldn't be hungry before I return but just in case," Natsuko searched inside the bag. „Here's milk for her, you just warm it and try it on your wrist if it's not too hot." Yuki's head was slowly started to spin. Natsuko didn't notice it and continued.

„There are also diapers and other things you might need." She lifted her head and saw completely confused Yuki.

„Ehm, if you have any troubles with her, just call me. I will be rushing back as quickly as possible." She smiled once again and left.

Yuki sighed and looked at the small sleeping baby. She smiled. _She's so lovely._ Then her face saddened. She remembered the day when she found out she won't have a baby. Due to all the stress she was late for more than week and somehow started to hope. But that day she felt the biggest dissapointment in her life as she silently cried for her lost hope.

She was woken up from her memories by the door bell again. She smiled. _I guess Natsuko forgot something._

„Hai haaaiii, I'm coming!" She called and opened the door, smiling. Then her smile froze.

„S-Soujiro-kun..." She whispered when she saw the man standing in front of her home. She couldn't move nor breath. She just stared at him with her jaw dropped down.

Soujirou was also silent. After all the time he still couldn't believe that he's really seeing her. That this person standing in the door frame is Yuki. His Yuki.

„Hello, Yuki. I finally found you." He said after long time. „Won't you let me in?"


	16. Chapter 16

I love all of your reviews, thanks a lot :-) Here's chapter 16 as a gift from me :o)

To MatsuJun Lover: No, Yuki is completely healthy, she was just sad that she didn't have Soujirou's child after their night in the cottage :-)

**Chapter 16**

He didn't wait for her reply and let himself in. There he turned back to absolutely petrified Yuki.

„Are you going to stand there for the rest of your life?" She finally found herself again and carefully closed the door. She touched it as if she could get some energy from it and give it back the shock she feels from Soujirou's presence. She concentrated on breathing and then slowly turned. When she met his eyes she had to blink several times. She felt tears in her eyes but didn't want to cry. _Is this happiness or despair that I'm feeling?_

„H-How did you find me?" Soujirou smirked.

„Is it important?" He asked her and pierced her with his look.

And then he heard something. Something he couldn't believe. _A baby's cry_. He stiffened and sharply breathed in. Yuki tried to say something but couldn't get a word out of her constricted throat.

Soujirou didn't hesitate and went quickly to the source of crying. He opened the door of the living room and saw a little baby on the couch. He stopped in his tracks and just watched the small creature who was moving its limbs and wrinkling face.

Yuki walked past him promptly and lifted Miki from her baby seat. When the baby girl felt her touch she stopped crying immediately.

„Y-Yuki..." Soujirou started but had to breath in several times to calm down his beating heart.

„I-Is... Is this... Is this our baby?" He finally got those words out.

„No. She's not." She replied and continued to cradle the baby. Suddenly Soujirou thought of something that almost killed him that instant.

„T-Then, she's just yours? Not mine? D-Do you... do you have someone else?" His heart was completely shattered to pieces by her words.

„What?" She looked at him confused. Suddenly she understood and felt sharp pain in her heart. _How can he think something like that?_

„NO! NO! She's not! I'm not!" She almost dropped Miki but Soujirou couldn't hear her anymore. He turned and wobbled back to the hallway. _I need to get away. I NEED TO GET AWAY. I need to..._ His mind repeated again and again. He was so numb he couldn't, didn't feel anything. He didn't feel the wall he touched nor his feet that were carrying him out of the room where his heart died.

Yuki panickly put the baby back and run after him. _God, please don't let him leave!_

She caught his arm and managed to turn him to see his face.

„Soujirou! Soujirou! Look at me!" She searched urgently in his eyes. When he finally looked at her and saw her she sighed in relief.

„Listen! She's not yours but she's not mine either. It's my neighbour's daughter. Do you hear me? She's not mine!" She watched him still worried that he will leave without a word. Slowly she let go of his hand and they stayed standing in the hallway for a long time.

„So... She's not ours?" Soujirou asked quietly when her words sank in. Yuki lifted her head and saw him looking on her rather calmly. She smiled lightly, relieved that he believed her.

„No, she's not." She confirmed.

„I see." Soujirou glanced back to the living room. „For a moment I hoped..." He didn't finished. Yuki's face saddened and she bowed down her head.

He noticed her expression and it gave him a jolt of hope. _Perhaps... perhaps I have a little chance. If she's sad because we... Than she must feel something to me. _He couldn't suppress the rising feelings in his chest.He listened to the continuing cry of the baby and he finally smiled.

„I think we should go back and calm the baby." Yuki just nodded, grateful for the distraction.

Soujirou sat down on the chair and watched Yuki taking care of Miki. She was a bit clumsy but still managed to change her diaper. He smiled softly. It seemed that this was the source of Miki's discomfort because now she was calm and happily making little bubbles around her mouth lying contently in Yuki's arms. This view was almost heavenly beautiful for him. He watched them with so much longing and love that all the feelings almost broke out of his chest. _Only if she were ours then this would be absolutely perfect. _He thought still partly sad.

Yuki was very well aware of Soujirou's presence even though she almost forgot about him when she concentrated on Miki. He didn't say a word since they returned to the crying baby but she could feel his eyes on her the whole time she was taking care of the little girl.

She sighed lightly. She still didn't know what to do. _What shall I do? Shall I tell him I love him?Won't he leave immediately when he hears that? But... But he searched for me._ This revelation made her unbelievably happy. She bit her lower lip and took a secret look at him. She quickly diverted her eyes when she met his. She blushed and Soujirou smiled unconciously when he saw her reaction. Miki in her arms fell asleep again so after some time and hesitation she finally decided to lay her down. She adjusted her pink dress and covered her with light cloth. Without a baby as an excuse she had to face Soujirou. She turned and saw him already standing behind her. The pleasant atmosphere in the room was replaced with sudden tension. Yuki took in a deep breath. She didn't know what to say so she just stared at him.

Soujirou watched her cautious face and all of his feelings that were kept under a firm control until now started to bubble and tried to find their way out. He had hard time deciding what is his strongest feeling at this moment. But he surely knew what is the most desired question he wants to know an answer to.

„Why did you leave?" _...me... _

Yuki's most feared moment came. She swallowed.

„W-Well... I-I got this... ehm... great job offer s-so... I..." She started but Soujirou cut her.

„Spare me of excuses, Yuki." He gave her a meaningful and sad look. „I'm not five-year old, I won't believe it." Yuki bit her lip and opened her mouth to say something but Soujirou continued.

„If it were true you would have called..." He paused and his face darkened for moment. „You would have called at least to Tsukushi and you wouldn't have hidden yourself so thoroughly."

Yuki's face was inscribed with guilt and sadness. She did want to call her bestfriend but she was afraid. Afraid that Tsukushi would tell Soujirou her whereabouts.

„I..." She started slowly. „I was scared." So she finally said it.

Soujirou didn't expect such answer and was completely puzzled.

„Scared? Of what?" He didn't understand her. _What could she be possibly scared of? _

„What could be so scary that you would run away like that?" He continued with questions and watched her standing in front of him motionless with bowed head. His voice was slowly rising. He noticed the baby's moves with the corner of his eye and tried to quiet down.

„Is it because of that night? Do you... Do you regret it?" He asked with absolutely rigid face.

„NO!" Yuki's head flew up and the answer fled from her instinctively. She realized her own doing a second later and bowed down again, this time with completely red face.

Soujirou quietly sighed in relief. _One hurdle removed._

„Then why? Why did you leave? Tell me, Yuki, I need to know it." He pressed upon her again and she finally lost it.

„I left because I love you!" She shouted at him. He stiffened and the shock from her answer stopped all of his brain's work. His eyes almost popped out and he couldn't move at all. But Yuki couldn't stop the flood of her words and feelings anymore.

„I left because I love you." She repeated. „When we were at the cottage and... and..." She faltered and blushed. „After that night I woke up so happy it was almost impossible to breath from all the joy I felt inside me... But then..." Her face darkened. „Then I got scared... I got scared that when you wake up you'll tell me it didn't mean anything to you and I couldn't bear the thought so I... ran away..." She paused for a moment. Soujirou couldn't believe his own ears but had to listen because Yuki continued.

„And when you didn't even call me after I left... I...I..." A tear appeared in her eye and strolled down her cheek.

Soujirou's face wrinkled and his heart clenched when he heard this. So this is it. His own reluctance made him lose Yuki for whole 10 months. He closed his eyes painfully. _Such a silly misunderstanding._ He opened his eyes and looked at Yuki. She was so beautiful even in her sorrow.

„But Yuki, I love you too." He said simply and so quietly that for a moment she didn't know if she really heard him or it was just her wishful thinking. Before she could decide on one of these options she heard him starting to laugh. She lifted her head and watched Soujirou as he laughed more and more. Suddenly he stopped and looked straight into her eyes. She was caught by his sight. He made two quick steps and hold her close. So close that Yuki couldn't breath.

„S-Soujirou-kun, l-let go." She tried to push him away.

„Never." He replied and didn't move a tiniest bit.

„B-But I c-can't breath." Yuki struggled for air. Soujirou reluctantly released his hold and lifted her chin.

„Don't you ever leave me again." He ordered her and then embraced her tightly again. He breathed in her scent and closed his eyes.. _Finally! Finally, she in my arms again._

Yuki let him hug her, still in daze from his words. Then she slowly lifted her arms and closed her eyes. _Finally I'm in his arms again. _

They cuddled and in that moment they reminded a statue of pure bliss.

It seemed like they were standing there forever when they heard the baby's gurgle. They unwillingly released the hold and both looked at Miki, sighing. They giggled at their unison reaction and Yuki finally went to the girl.

Soujirou looked up to the heaven and sent there a big „thank you". He never thought he could be happy like this again. This joy he felt in the cottage has finally returned to him. At this moment he didn't think about any problems that might await them.

They spent the remaining time before Natsuko's return by playing with baby or when she was sleeping they were kissing and cuddling together while sitting on the couch next to Miki's baby seat.

Natsuko returned for her baby at promised time and was completely surprised to find a man in Yuki's flat and what a handsome man he was. Yuki introducted him as a „friend from Tokyo" but she staggered at the word „friend" so Natsuko immediately understood he's not just a „friend". And because she was quite quick-witted she disappeared as fast as possible and left those two alone.

Yuki was suddenly very nervous but the warm feeling in her chest was kind of calming down all of her anxiety. She heard her stomach to rumble and she realized she's pretty hungry. That led her to the thought Soujirou is probably hungry too. This led to their last dinner which led to remembering what happened next and that led to her blushing so when Soujirou came to see what delayed her after seeing off Natsuko he saw her red from head to toe.

„What are you doing here?" He asked and startled her.

„What? Ehm... Nothing." She patted her face nervously with both hands and almost ran to the kitchen in living room. He slowly followed her wondering what silly ideas she was thinking in her pretty head again. _I need to carefully keep tracks on this girl. Who knows what she might do. _ Soujirou chuckled. He gladly accepted the fact that his sense of humour returned to him after 10 long months.

„Soujirou-kun, are you hungry? Because I am." Yuki asked him when he reached her in the kitchen and sat by the miniature dining table.

„Well, I guess I am. Why, do you want me to cook something?" He looked at her with sparkles in his eyes.

„No! Thank you!" She gulped. She could still remember his one and only attempt.

Soujirou laughed. She was still the same Yuki he knew.


	17. Chapter 17

Thanks for your reviews :-)

Enjoy :-)

**Chapter 17**

She quickly prepared their meal and they sat down to eat. They finished it all in no time because they were really hungry. Soujirou offered his help with cleaning but Yuki refused. As he watched her washing the dishes he asked her.

„So, Yuki, when are we going back?" She turned with question in her eyes.

„What do you mean by going back?" Soujirou straightened up in his seat.

„I mean back to Tokyo, of course. Don't you want to go with me?" His face clouded. He thought that when they cleared up all of the misunderstandings that she would naturally return with him.

„I didn't think about it yet. So many things happened today." _And my head is spinning just with the tought that you love me._ She added in her mind.

Soujirou didn't like her answer. He started to fear that she might want to stay in Sapporo. Honestly, he couldn't imagine how would a long-distance relationship work. _I don't want to have such relationship. I want Yuki by my side all the time._ He thought as he pouted his lips disapprovingly.

Yuki saw his reaction and decided that it would be for the best to change the topic.

„By the way, Soujirou-kun, how did you find me? I'm really curious because I didn't tell anyone where I'm going." She was eagerly waiting for his answer.

Soujirou looked at her. „I'm not telling until you agree to come back with me." He said making face like a small baby who wants to enforce his way on parents. Yuki chuckled but agreed with his game.

„Ok, if you don't want to tell me I'm fine with it... Ehm, Soujirou-kun, did you book a room in a hotel before coming here?" She asked and innocently blinked for several times.

He made a horrified face and then it changed into injured expression.

„Yuki, are you trying to kick me out?" He asked. Yuki watched him and wanted to tease him a little bit more but didn't have the heart to do it. She dried her hands and went to him. She gave him a quick peck on lips and smiled.

„No." Then her expression changed into a pleading one. „But I really want to know how you found me."She made puppy eyes.

Soujirou calmed down and his confidence returned. He smiled at her astutely.

„Ok, I'll tell you under one condition. That you will sit down here." And he pointed to his lap. Yuki immediately blushed but did as he said. Soujirou didn't expect so quick reaction and he got lost for a moment in the feeling of happiness as he locked his arms around her waist.

„So? Are you going to tell me?" Yuki's words brought him back.

„Ehm... yes. How did I find you? Well, first I should scold you thoroughly for all your sent postcards. You can't even imagine what you did to me by sending them." Soujirou got serious all of sudden as well as Yuki who could feel the pain behind his words.

„We chased after each one of them, hoping to find you." Yuki looked at him surprised.

„We?"

„Yes, we. Me, Tsukasa, as well as Akira and Rui tried to find you too." He remembered all of the help and support his friends gave him.

„But all of our attempts to find you were futile." He paused for a moment. „Until, a week ago I incidentally met your friend Shiro and after clearing up the misunderstanding from our first meeting he offered me his help." Yuki got alarmed hearing Shiro's name but Soujirou's explanation calmed her, although she felt guilty for not contacting her friend for all the time.

„And he managed what we all couldn't. He found you." Soujirou looked into Yuki's eyes and she could see all the pain and despair he had been put through from the moment she left until now. She knew very well the hell because she felt the same. She put her arms around his neck and rested her head on his that was placed on her chest thanks to that. They stayed motionless for quite some time before Soujirou continued.

„He called me yesterday and asked me to wait at bar. He brought Misa with him and she told me she heard her father talking to your boss and mentioning your name." Now Yuki finally understood. _Seems like I should be grateful for Mr. Ogata's slip of tongue._ She secretly smiled.

„So I jumped into the car and here I am." Yuki recoiled from him to see his face.

„Into the car? You drove all the way here?" She was utterly surprised by his revelation.

„Why? Can't I?" He answered defending himself.

„Of course you can, I just thought that you came by plane."

Soujirou cleared his throat. „Ok, let's not talk about that, I'm here and that's important." _I'd like to keep the rest of my dignity that's left. I really don't want to admit my own stupidity._

He lifted his eyes to the clock on the wall. It was getting late and he was kind of tired.

„Ehm, Yuki?" He started carefully.

„Yes?"

„Let's go to bed." Yuki blushed immediately and jumped off his lap.

„N-Now?" She could feel all of her blood rushing to her face.

„Yes, I'm quite tired. It was a long day." Soujirou answered pretending not to see her reaction.

Yuki's face fell and she felt disappointment. „Oh."

Soujirou couldn't hide his delight over her answer. He stood up and leaned towards Yuki.

„My dear Yuki, I may be tired but I'm not dead." He kissed her cheek teasingly. Suddenly he lifted her into his arms in bridal style and started to walk towards her bedroom.

Yuki was so startled by his action that she only managed to instinctively catch his neck with her hands. Then she realized what she did and tried to make him put her down by vehemently moving her legs.

„L-Let go." She protested weakly.

Soujirou stopped and gave her a long deep kiss, leaving her breathless. He smiled.

„I already told you. I will never let you go." He opened the door and closed them with his foot behind them.

Akira turned in his chair and looked down from the big glass wall behind him. The sunset painted the sky with the pallette of different colorful tones and was quickly changing into a dark night sky. He looked at his watch.

_Soujirou must have reached Sapporo by now._ Akira smiled. _I'm sure he will do anything to make Yuki his again._

He sighed and turned back to the table. He rested his arm on it and supported his chin with his palm.

_I wish I were as succesful as him. _He shook his head. _Why did I have to meet HER from all the people living on this planet?_

„Ne, Tsukushi. Do you think Soujirou really found Yuki?" Tsukasa entered the nursery room in his house and saw his wife changing their son's diaper.

„I don't know, let's hope he did." Tsukushi lifted her son, smiling at him and cuddling him. Then her face hardened.

„Because when I see her again I'm going to kill her." Tsukasa watched her carefully. _Ups, she's still upset. I better not irritate her._ He decided to take the conversation into saver waters.

„And how was my son today?" Tsukushi smiled delightly and started a flood of informations, proudly highlighting every little progress of Hiroshi.

Yuki woke up and stretched her whole body. She touched something with her hand and quickly opened her eyes. A huge smile spread across her face when she saw Soujirou lying next to her. She leaned to him and kissed lightly his lips. Then she turned and when she saw the time her expression drastically changed. Now she resembled a victim from a horror movie.

She jumped off the bed cursing under her breath and trying to find her underwear on the way to the bathroom.

Soujirou woke up thanks to the noice she produced. He slowly opened his eyes and saw Yuki just in her bra and trousers desperately trying to button up her blouse.

„What are you doing, Yuki?" He turned on his hip, lifted his head and supported it with hand. He watched her in pure amazement as she was jumping around trying to put on socks.

„Sorry, I overslept." She managed to say while she was bent down searching for her bag. „It's your fault anyway."

_My fault? And what did I do?_ Soujirou wondered. Yuki appeared from under the chair happily holding her found bag.

„And could you tell where do you want to go now?"

Yuki looked at him like this was the silliest question she's ever heard.

„To work, of course." She answered lifting her eyes upwards.

Soujirou smiled, absolutely intact by her ironic remark. „If this is so then you can peacefully return to bed." He patted the blanket that was covering him.

„And what makes you think that?" She was almost sarcastic.

Sojirou's smiled widened. „Well, my dear Yuki, because I talked to Mr. Morisato yesterday and he gave you a day off."

Yuki dropped her bag and stared at him. She winked several times.

„What?"

Soujirou was utterly amused by her reaction.

„And how did you think I found out were you live?" He asked her in the same way as a patient parent explaining to a small child.

_That's true. He had to go to my work... Wait... He just went there and they gave him my adress just like that?_ Yuki didn't know if she's angry or just in shock. She watched him lying in her bed, half covered with blanket and with bare chest. She blushed when she remembered that he's wearing ONLY that blanket. _I bet he gave them his killer smile and they melted. _She added in her mind knowing her colleagues. _But what could he possibly say to Mr. Morisato?_

She was standing there thinking for too long for Soujirou's patience.

„Yuki, are coming back to me or do you want me to come for you personally?" He lifted his eyebrow and what was worse, he started to lift the blanket.

„NO!" Her face was red and Soujirou was satisfied because, even though reluctantly, she started to walk towards him. When she sat down on bed next to him Soujirou rose up and kissed her.

She looked at him still a bit piqued, pouting her lips like a child but without feeling a real anger. „I don't like you."

Soujirou smirked. „Oh, really?" He started unbuttoning her blouse. „You missed one here." He noted and sparked off Yuki's fighting spirit again. But before she could do anything he turned her under him and closed her mouth with his.

_How can I stay angry when he does something like this? _She shrugged her shoulders lightly. _I guess I have to live with that._ She closed her eyes and stopped thinking.

In the end it was hunger that finally chased them out of bed. Yuki went to kitchen to prepare their late lunch while Soujirou was taking a shower.

She was cutting the vegetables for nabe and finally had some time alone to think calmly about the situation. She made a simple calculation of pros and cons and the result was pretty convincing. She smiled lightly while adding the ingrediencies into a pot. _Seems like I will make one man even happier... Let's hope he won't die from all the bliss._


	18. Chapter 18

Well, I do plan to write a story about Akira :-) It's already in my head, I just need to find time to start writing it :-)

Here's chapter 18, enjoy :-)

**Chapter 18**

On Monday morning Yuki entered Mr. Morisato's office.

„Ah, Yuki, what brings you in here?" He asked her as he smiled and offered her a seat.

Yuki sat down and nervously chafed her hands. Mr. Morisato arched his eyebrow.

„Is something wrong, Yuki?" He asked and then added knowingly. „Perhaps it has something to do with the young man who visited me last Thursday? Hm?"

„Well..." Yuki started. „It does. Ehm, I think you've heard from Mr. Ogata why I left Tokyo." She looked at him.

„Yes, I did. Although he didn't run in details." He confirmed. „And what's the problem now?"

„Well, the problem is that Souji- ehm, Nishikado-san wants me to return with him." She casted up her eyes to check Mr. Morisato's expression. He didn't look very surprised, on the contrary.

„I thought so. He already told me when he came here asking for your adress." Yuki blinked several times in surprise.

„He did?" Mr. Morisato smiled at her.

„Yes. And I must say he made quite an impression." _Oh, god, what was Soujirou doing here?_ Yuki was really worried.

„R-really? H-How?" She was almost afraid to ask. Mr. Morisato gave her assuring smile.

„Don't worry. Just watch out for your female colleagues. I'm afraid they will not let you escape without a thorough interrogation today." Yuki wrinkled her face painfully. _That will be though._

„But back to the topic." Mr. Morisato continued. „I suppose you want to tell me that you decided to go with him."

Yuki silently nodded. She bowed her head. She felt ashamed in front of her boss. He was so good to her for the whole time she's been here and she wants to leave so abruptly, even without a previous notice.

„I'm sorry." She mumbled.

„Ah." Mr. Morisato just waved his hand like it was nothing. „It's more important to be with your beloved one than to work here." At that moment she was really grateful to her boss.

„Thank you."

„You're welcome." They smiled at each other. Mr. Morisato saw her out from his office and then he watched her as she went to her desk. _She really looks much better today. She so radiant it must be from the happiness she feels inside. _ He thought.

Suddenly a group of young females entered the room. When they saw Yuki they almost ran to her. They looked like a drove of buffalos with the same unyielding expression. Yuki stiffened in her seat and quickly thought about running away but all the escape routes were already closed.

„YUKI! Finally you're at work." Yuki didn't move at all. She just watched the girls standing around her like she was a victim of traffic accident. _I am a victim. Theirs._

„Y-Yes, I am." She said slowly.

„Who was that super georgeous man who was looking for you on Thursday? Don't tell me he's your boyfriend!" _I think I've heard this before._ She thought for a second but had to stop trying remember and needed to concetrate in the current situation.

„He's just your friend, right? He can't be your boyfriend!" Another girl added to the flood of repetitive questions. Yuki loosened up and said with unconsealed pleasure.

„No, he's not just a friend. He's really my boyfriend." All the girls left out a frustrated „Noway" and then started a new round of questions like „from when", „how", „where did you find him" and even „does he have a friend". Yuki just shook her head in an unbelieving amazement. _That's where the female solidarity goes face to face with handsome man._

„Ladies, don't you have a work to do?" A voice resounded behind the group and they all saw Mr. Morisato standing in the door of his office.

Unwillingly all of them went to their rightful places. Yuki sent a silent ‚Thank you' to her boss. He just smiled and closed the door behind him.

oOo

Soujirou stretched his arms and yawned. He spent whole morning by reorganizing his programme to be able to stay in Sapporo for a longer time. He didn't want to leave without Yuki. He was 99,9999% sure she won't run away but he definitely didn't want to take the risk of the 0,0001 percent._ I know she loves me, she proved it to me more than enough in these past few days but still... I don't feel good when she's out of my sight._ He sighed. He needed to hear her voice. Just when he picked up his phone, it rang. He looked at the caller's i.d. and smiled like a sun.

„Hello, Yuki-chan. You already miss me?" He asked teasingly.

Yuki on the other side just snorted. „And you? Do you miss me?" She returned his question.

„It's hell, my dear. This flat is so empty without you." Yuki's knees went numb and her heart melted. _Thanks god I'm sitting... Where did he learn talking like that? _She wondered.

„So?" She heard him asking.

„Yeah, I miss you too. This day is so long, I wish I were with you right now." She said sadly.

„Then... Do you want me to come over?"

„NO! NO! Don't come!" Soujirou was completely stunned by Yuki's loud response.

„Why? You just said you miss me." He felt a bit of hurt.

„I do, but... The girls in here are scary. They would eat you alive. You definitely can't come."

She said in absolutely convincing voice.

He suddenly understood and smiled delightedly.

„Yuki... Are you jealous?" There was a long silence on the other side of the line. She was sitting behind her desk with red face. _How did he find out?_ She deeply breathed in.

„Yes, I am." Soujirou almost fell down on his bottom. _She admitted it._

„And you? Are you jealous of me too?" She asked bravely. Soujirou recovered from his previous shock.

„Not at all..." He hesitated. „Why? Do I have a reason to be?" He asked suspiciously.

„Well..." Yuki prolonged the pause. „No, you don't. I love you, see you in the evening." And she hang up. She buried her head in the papers in front of her and tried to suppress an embarassed squeak.

Soujirou listened to the dialling tone for a moment before hanging up. _I love you too, Yuki._ He thought and went to kitchen to find something to eat, smiling like crazy. _Why did she call anyway?Ah, never mind._

oOo

They left Sapporo next day very early in the morning and headed down to Tokyo. Yuki got a two weeks holiday so that she could arrange everything needed for her moving back home. As they were driving back in the car she was getting more and more nervous. She didn't call her family nor her friends to inform them she's coming back. She knew from Soujirou that their friends already know and that made her even more anxious.

Soujirou glanced at her from time to time because she was very quiet since they left Hokkaido. He remembered his yesterday's call with Tsukasa. His friend warned him that it might not be a walk through a rose garden with Tsukushi's and Yuki's meeting. _Tsukushi is still very upset about Yuki. I don't know what she might do when she sees her._ He said.

Soujirou shot a look to Yuki again. He decided not to tell her and rise her tension even more. He turned back to the road.

oOo

They arrived to Tokyo late afternoon that day. Their first stop was at Yuki's home and the reunion with her parents was full of tears and laughter. Soujirou helped Yuki with her bag and he entered her room for the first time.

„Wow, Yuki... so this is your room..." He said while looking around the place. He put down the bag in the corner and jumped on the bed, bouncing and trying if it's solid.

„Nice bed... but quite small, We wouldn't fit in both." He commented.

Yuki laughed and sat next to him. „And that's why you're going home now." Soujirou made puppy eyes when he heard it.

„Come on, Yuki, let me stay here... Or we can go to the hotel, hm?" His eyes were shining with sparks.

She hold his face in her hands and gave him long kiss.

„I'd like to but I can't." She looked pleadingly at him. „It's my first evening at home after such long time, I should spend it with my parents."

Soujirou sighed but agreed.

„Ok. So I'll pick you up tomorrow morning." Yuki nodded and they went out of her room. Soujirou said goodbye to her parents after awhile refusing their offer to stay for the dinner.

Yuki watched him from the window until his car disappeared around the corner. She was really glad to be home again. She turned and went to the kitchen to help her mum preparing the meal.

oOo

At ten o'clock in the morning Soujirou pressed the bell on the door of Doumyouji's mansion. Yuki was standing silently behind him. Her face was white and her hands cold. Her nervousness was reaching its peak. Soujirou took her hands in his and squeezed them lightly trying to calm her. It didn't work but Yuki was still grateful for his support.

The door behind them opened and she saw Doumyouji's butler.

„Good morning, Nishikado-san, Matsuoka-san." He greeted them politely.

„Good morning, we are here to visit Tsukasa and Tsukushi." He answered because Yuki couldn't speak in her current state.

„I'm afraid, sir, I can't let you in." Soujirou stunned.

„I beg you pardon?"

„Mrs. Doumyouji ordered me not to let Ms. Matsuoka inside for any cost." Soujirou heard as Yuki sharply breathed in. He could almost feel her pain. He tried to stay calm.

„And could you please tell your master to come here? Because if Yuki can't go in then I'm not going as well." He turned to see if Yuki's alright and saw her standing behind him with tears in her eyes but not crying. He went to her and put his arm around her shoulders to comfort her.

„Hi, Soujirou, how are you?" When he heard Tsukasa's voice, Soujirou released his hold on Yuki.

„Yuki-chan! Where have you been this whole time? You made us really worried, you know?" Tsukasa looked really happy to see her. Yuki was partly taken aback for she didn't think he would be worried about her. She managed to show a little smile.

„Tsukasa, we have a problem." Soujirou said seriously.

„Yeah, I know. I tried to talk to her but she didn't want to listen." He knew exactly what's his friend talking about.

„Anyway, let's go inside for awhile, it's pretty cold in here. We'll find a way how to persuade Tsukushi better over a hot cup of tea." Tsukasa added and both men wanted to enter the house but Yuki didn't move.

„Yuki? Aren't you coming in?" Tsukasa asked her.

„No." She lifted her head and showed them her decisive face. „I won't go in unless Tsukushi comes for me. I'll wait here." She said stubbornly and sat down on the cold ground.

Tsukasa and Soujirou looked at each other and heavily sighed. _Why do we have such stubborn wives?_ They both thought. Uncertain what to do, they just stood there trying to find solution to this ridiculous situation.

Tsukushi heard about Yuki's courageous declaration from the butler. She was watching the scene from the window above. _Does she think she's going to win over me with this?_ She tried to persuade herself she didn't mind her friend freezing but she got more and more anxious with every minute Yuki was sitting on the ground.

She finally gave up and ran down the stairs and outside the house.

„What do you think you're doing, you fool? Do you want to die?" She screamed at her friend.

Yuki turned around lifting her head and saw Tsukushi standing above her, heavily breathing from running. She unconsciously smiled at her.

„I knew you would come soon or later." Tsukushi's expression changed into a tearful one. She dropped on her knees and embraced Yuki tightly.

„You bad girl, why did you hide? Do you know how lonely I was without you?" Tsukushi complained as she was crying over her friend's shoulder. Yuki couldn't stop her tears as well and hold Tsukushi closer to her.

„I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." This was all she could say.

Tsukasa and Soujirou watched them relieved by their reconciliation. Shaking their heads they went into the house.

„Do you understand that?" Tsukasa asked.

„No." Soujirou replied. Then they looked at each other.

„Women." They said jointly.

The girls outside finally stood up both rubbing their faces. Tsukushi took Yuki's hand and tugged her into the house.

„I'm still a bit upset but for now I want to show you my baby."

„I'd love to." Yuki finally smiled wholeheartly and all her anxiousness went away. She let Tsukushi led her towards the nursery room.


	19. Chapter 19

Thanks for your reviews

I intend to write the story of Akira, so be prepared

**Chapter 19**

They quietly entered the room and Tsukushi put a finger across her lips to warn Yuki to be quiet. She silently nodded and they went carefully to the crib standing close to the window.

They bent over and Yuki saw a little angel with dark curly hair sleeping on his back. She smiled and whispered to her friend.

„He's sooo cute and beautiful, Tsukushi. He looks like Tsukasa from head to toe." Tsukushi smiled delightedly.

„Yes." Tsukushi's love for her child and husband was shining from her. „But I secretly hope he will be more like me in terms of brain. But hush, don't tell it to Tsukasa." They both laughted quietly and left the room.

Tsukushi then took Yuki to her and Tsukasa's bedroom. They sat down in chairs by the window.

„I will not ask you why you left but tell me - are you happy now?" Tsukushi looked at Yuki with worried eyes.

Yuki smiled like a sun and nodded. „Yes. Yes, I am. More than I can say."

Tsukushi heaved a sigh of relief. „Then it's ok." She paused. „No, I need to know it. Why did you leave?"

Yuki just shook her head and laughed shortly. Then she solemnized. „Soujirou and I had a silly misunderstanding. I thought he doesn't love me while he was just giving me time to think about what happened."

„And what happened?" Tsukushi was utterly curious. Yuki blushed but in the end she told Tsukushi everything.

„Wow, I didn't know it was like this." Tsukushi noddled. „So you two really…?" Yuki looked at her with completely red face giving out her answer without a word.

„Please, Tsukushi, I'm embarrased more than enough already."

„And what do you two plan to do from now on?"

Yuki shrugged her shoulders. „I don't know. I just want to be with him at this moment. We'll see what the future brings."

„Aren't you thinking about marriage?" Tsukushi asked curiously.

„M-M-M-Marriage?" Yuki's eyes almost popped out. „I haven't thought about something like that!" _You liar, you think about it all the time._ Yuki's consience spoke up. She hushed it down.

There was a soft nock on the door before it opened and Tsukasa poked his head inside.

„Is everything alright?" He asked.

„Yes, of course, it is." His wife answered as if nothing had happened.

„Then why don't you join us? We are so lonely without you." He left out a pretentious sigh.

„Exaggerating aren't we, my dear?" Tsukushi answered to her husband but both her and Yuki stood up and went downstairs.

oOo

They spent several lovely hours with their friends, talking and playing with Hiroshi who woke up and was very cheerful and bright. Yuki somehow regretted the time she was away and didn't see this little angel to be born and growing up but Tsukushi told her almost everything, even the details she didn't want to know.

Soujirou watched as Yuki was holding Hiroshi and he felt the same feeling again. The feeling he got when he first saw her with Miki. He wanted her to hold his baby. _As soon as possible._ That of course meant a marriage. Soujirou was quite surprised that the thought didn't scare him even a tiniest bit. He secretly smiled. _I should have thought about it earlier. Thinking back I wanted to marry her even before I found out she's gone._

„Soujirou? Why are you smiling?" Yuki looked at him and caught him with expression full of delight.

„Nothing." He smiled at her and was already thinking about how to propose. „I'll tell you later."

Yuki was confused but knew that it's impossible to enforce an answer from him. _He will tell me when he thinks the time is right._ And with that she turned her attention back to Hiroshi.

oOo

Soujirou originally wanted to propose immediately but changed his mind. By the time he drove Yuki home he already knew what he's going to do. His mood was never better than today. He made a reservation in restaurant where they had their first dinner for the next day and then went into a famous jewellery shop. The shop assistant greeted him when he entered.

„Good afternoon, sir. Can I help you?" She asked politely.

„Yes. I'm looking for an engagement ring." Soujirou answered as he was still looking at all sorts of displayed rings but nothing caught his sight in particular.

„And what type of ring would you like?"

„Ehm... Well, something that is not too big or outstanding at first sight but the more you look at it the more beautiful it seems." _Just like Yuki._ He thought.

„I think we have a ring for you. Wait a moment, please." The lady went to the back of the shop and returned in a few minutes with another set of rings. She carefully picked up one and showed it to Soujirou.

_Perfect!_ He thought the moment he saw it.

„Yes, this one is perfect. I'll take it." The lady silently nodded and took the ring to the cashier to pack it nicely. As Soujirou was waiting for the wrapping to be done he noticed a display case with pendants. One particular caught his interest and he decided to buy it on impulse. He asked the lady to add this one to his order as well. He also asked her if it's possible to make a little adjustment of the pendant and when he explained his idea she agreed keenly.

He left the shop more than satisfied.

oOo

Meanwhile Yuki, blissfully unaware of Soujirou's doing, was facing her other best friend, Shiro. Yuki tried to say something but the words got stuck in her throat. She was watching Shiro standing silently in front of the door of her home.

„S-Shiro-chan..." She finally managed to say and guiltily eyed him.

„So... You're finally back." He said in absolutely neutral voice although his face did reveal some of the emotions hidden inside. _He looks angry._ Yuki thought. _No wonder, I did betray his trust by running away._ She just sighed and was quitely expecting his verdict over her.

„ARGHHH... I don't care!" Shiro suddenly shouted and hugged Yuki. She was so surprised she couldn't move and just let him hold her.

„I'm really glad you're back, Yuki. Don't run away again without a word." Shiro said silently. Yuki felt tears in her eyes and she nodded.

„And now," he said when he released her, „you will tell me every little detail of everything that happened from the moment you went on the weekend trip until now. And you're not allowed to complain." He looked at her darkly.

„Yes, sir!" Yuki laughed and guided him inside.

oOo

In the evening Soujirou called Yuki to tell her about the dinner.

„Moshi moshi?" Yuki answered her phone with smile.

„Moshi moshi, Yuki... I just want to tell you that I made a reservation in restaurant for tomorrow's evening so be prepared at 8 o'clock."

Yuki sat down on her bed. „But, Soujirou, I met Shiro today and we already made a plan for tomorrow." She was sad to refuse her darling but she wanted to see her old friends as well.

„WHAT? No, no, no, no. Definitely no! You'll spend tomorrow evening with me!" She was shocked by Soujirou's resolute order.

„And could you tell me why? I haven't seen my friends for ages and I can't just cancel everything because you say so." She tried to be reasonable.

Soujirou couldn't tell her the real reason, of course. Unable to think out an excuse he just continued.

„I'll tell you the reason tomorrow so you're definitely going with me! And put on your best dress! Bye." And he hang up. _Stupid Yuki, she will ruin my well designed plan!_

Yuki watched her phone as if it was an alien. _What's got into Soujirou? Why was he exaggerating so much?_ She couldn't think up any reason for his behavior. She sighed and called Shiro to pospone their meeting.

oOo

When Soujirou arrived the next day she was waiting for him. She looked absolutely astonishing and he almost couldn't speak when he saw her.

„So, Soujirou, when are you going to tell me why I had to cancel my plans?" She asked him when they were in his car on the way to the restaurant.

„Later, Yuki. Don't be impatient." Yuki just glanced at him but controlled her snarky feelings.

They arrived to the building and she recognized the place. She shot a glance to Soujirou, suddenly cautious. _What is he up to?_ She eyed him suspisiously. He noticed it but just smiled. He led her inside and as once before, the restaurant was empty except from the two of them and the stuff.

Soujirou didn't even let her to choose from the menu and ordered the same meal they had on their first visit. Everytime she asked him about this sudden action he just replied with „be patient".

Yuki succeeded until the dessert. Then her patience finally run out.

„Soujirou, you better tell me everything right know or I'm leaving." She was really angry.

Soujirou, who was trying to surpress his own nervousness for whole evening, knew that he won't get away this time. Suddenly all of his fears returned and he felt like a small boy lost in a dark forest. _What if she says no? _This thought tied up his tongue. He breathed in and out several times and mustered all of his courage and pride.

Yuki watched him as he stood up and kneeled down next to her. She inhaled sharply when she realized what he is going to do. Unable to think she just let Soujirou to take her hand and stared into his dark eyes.

„Yuki..." He started.

„Y-Yes?" She whispered in abeyance.

„Will you marry me?" He asked and showed her the most amazing ring she ever saw.

She opened her mouth and watched it wordlessly.

„Ehm, Yuki? Did... Did you hear me?"

She nodded still looking at the ring. She couldn't believe this was really happening.

„And? Will you marry me?" Soujirou was getting more and more anxious. But all of it disappeared when Yuki finally looked into his eyes again and violently nodded her head, tears of joy streaming down her face.

Soujirou heaved in relief, pulled out the ring of the box and put it on her finger. She lifted her hand and watched the ring. She touched it so carefully as if it could disappear any moment.

Yuki dropped down on her knees before Soujirou could stand up, holding him tightly around his neck.

„Yes, I will." She finally whispered into his hair. Soujirou heard her and smiled wholeheartly. He hold her even closer.

„Yuki, I think we should get up, we're putting on quite a performance for the stuff." Soujirou said after some time.

He helped her to sit back on the chair and sat on his own.

„Do you like the ring?" he asked unsure what to think about her constant looking at it mistaking her amazement with disappointment.

„Yes, it's absolutely perfect." She calmed him down. He smiled again and pulled out another box from his pocket.

_What? He has something more?_ Yuki didn't know what to do. He gave her so much already. She didn't want to even think about how much the ring cost and now this?

„This is just something small I'd like you to wear to be reminded of me every minute of the day." He knew it sounded pompously but he just couldn't help it.

_But I already think about you every minute, every second throughout the day. I don't need anything to help me with that. _She wanted to say but stayed silent.

He pulled out a small pendant in a shape of heart with a lock and key. He stood up again and placed it around her neck. When she lifted it she saw that there are seven little leaves in the heart, each containing one letter. She read the sign and it stated „Soujiro". She looked at him confusedly.

„Well," He started to explain. „I gave you my heart and you also hold a key to it. So I thought..." His voice faded away. Yuki smiled at him in such heavenly way he wasn't able to breath not to speak.

_How could I not love this man? When he always does things like this..._ She was happy more than she could imagine.


	20. Chapter 20

Thanks for all of your reviews :-)

I wrote this epilogue first and then decided to add one more so I will update it tomorrow :-)

I will write Akira's story as well but my CAE exam is just around the corner so I won't be able to update regularly.

Hope to see you soon in my next story :-)

**Chapter 20 – Epilogue no. 1**

**Approximately one month later**

„So, we're here again. Finally." Soujirou put down their bags and looked around the hallway of Doumyouji's mountain cottage.

„It was you who wanted to spend our honeymoon here." Yuki reminded him drily.

„But you didn't object the idea either." Soujirou turned and embraced his wife. Yuki smiled at him and hugged him back.

„How could I possibly object? I'm still shocked how quickly you organized our wedding and persuaded me to agree with it."

She would have never thought about what you can achieve in just two weeks. Soujirou gave her only two options – Chrismas or New Year's Eve wedding. Firstly she thought he was talking about next year but when she understood he meant THIS year her knees went totally numb.

„_Y-You... m-m-mean... in two weeks?" Yuki went bug-eyed watching Soujirou as he drove his car towards his __parents'house. She was nervous enough already because of the visit and he tells her NOW he wants to marry so soon? ‚I won't survive this!' She was still in total daze when he opened the car door for her to get off. She got out drowsily and let him lead her towards the house. _

„_W-Wait." Yuki stopped and made Soujirou to turn to her. „Did you tell your parents about your plans?"_

„_You mean about the wedding? Not yet. But I want to tell them today." He took her hand again and continued walking with Yuki struggling with all her feelings._

„_Don't worry, they will love you." He smiled and assured her as they entered the house. Yuki wasn't that optimistic and honestly she was scared. Scared of his father because she heard he's very strict and difficult of approach._

_They entered a big traditional room where they were greeted by a sight of Soujirou's parents dressed in a typical japanese outfit. Yuki was so terrified that she only managed to stiffly bowed and sit down opposite them with her eyes casted down._

_Soujirou squeezed her hand to give her some calm. Yuki smiled shyly over his lovely gesture. His parents studied her in detail._

„_So... You want to say that this is your girlfriend, Soujirou?" His father finally spoke and Yuki shivered a little because of cold tone of his voice._

„_Ehm, yes, father. This is Yuki. Matsuoka Yuki." Soujirou introduced her._

„_H-Hello, Nishikado-sama, I'm glad to meet you." Yuki managed to say quietly and shot a quick glance towards him. Soujirou's mother smiled lightly, waiting for her husband's answer._

„_Doesn't seem like that to me." He studied her face. „Are you scared of me?" Yuki swallowed hardly but then she lifted her head and looked into his eyes. _

„_A little." She admitted. Soujirou's father noddled approvingly pleased with her honesty._

_Both Soujirou and his mother smiled secretly knowing that the only way to conquer the head of their family is through sincerity._

„_Father, Yuki is also the person who drew the picture in the alcove in my tea room." Soujirou noted. Nishikado-san senior looked at her with real interest._

„_Is that so?"_

_Yuki was confused. She didn't know what they were talking about so she just looked from one to another._

„_Do you have some other pictures?" He asked her but she was still too amazed to answer. Amazed by the fact that he knows about her paintings. She was also touched because Soujirou really kept her work._

„_N-No, I don't have any with me today." She replied politely._

„_I do." Soujirou said and Yuki looked at him with surprise. He got up and went to his room. When he returned he was holding a piece of paper. She recognized one of her works from the time when she was in Sapporo. ‚Where did he find it?'_

_He gave it to his father and sat down next to Yuki again. She tugged his sleeve and asked him with her eyes and he replied with silent ‚later'. Yuki wanted to know the answer immediately but Soujirou's father just finished examining her painting so she was forced to focus on him._

„_This is really good. Can I keep it?" He lifted his head and asked completely flabbergasted Yuki. She just nodded and smiled shyly._

_The atmosphere in the room then improved and the conversation slowly developed._

_Later Soujirou took Yuki into his room where she figurately pinned him against the wall._

„_Where did you take that painting?" _

_Soujirou didn't try to evade her question. „I found it in a box under your bed in Sapporo." Yuki had to sit down hearing his answer._

„_D-Did you see them all?" She asked cautiously._

„_Yes." He paused. He saw that Yuki was really shaken by his answer and he also knew why. He understood everything from her paintings. _

„_I took another one with me." He added silently which caused Yuki to jump from the bed._

„_Another one?"_

„_Yes." He drew out a second paper from the drawer of his bedside table. He made Yuki to sit down again and joined her._

_He rolled out the paper and she saw her saddest work. ‚I knew he would choose this one.' She sadly smiled. _

„_I wanted to tell you about my taking them but, somehow, it was never the right time to do so." He sighed. „I also wanted to ask you in private what did you think about when you draw it. This one especially is so sad it can reduce me to tears."_

_Yuki was silent for a moment._

„_I painted it after I found out I'm not pregnant." She simply replied. It was still a sensitive spot for her but not as much as before the night he found her._

_Soujirou didn't say a word and just put his arm around her shoulder and drew her closer to him. They stayed motionless for quite long time. _

„_We will have many children in the future..." He tried to disperse all of her sadness. „We can start right now." He continued jokingly. Yuki slapped his arm lightly._

„_You naughty boy." She said as she tried to get up but Soujirou caught her and laid her down on the bed under him. She struggled lightly to get away from him but he didn't let her._

„_It's been so long, Yuki. I'm getting impatient." Yuki looked at him calmly._

„_But this is not the right place and time for it." She answered reasonably._

„_I don't care." He bent down to kiss her but that was exactly the moment when they heard a soft nock on the door. They both stopped in their tracks and Soujirou made a sour face._

„_Definitely not the right place." Yuki got up from the bed and opened the door._

oOo

„You never told me how you managed to persuade your parents to agree with our wedding." Yuki asked Soujirou when they sat down in the living room after the dinner. He decided to tell his parents alone after he brought Yuki back home that day.

„Hmm..." Soujirou put his arms around his wife and let out a thoughtful sign. „I didn't have to persuade them, in fact. They agreed without putting on a fight." Yuki looked at him curiously turning her head to him as she was leaning against his chest with her back.

„Really?" She was quite surprised by that.

„Yes. Actually, they almost force me into it." He gave her a mischievous look.

„Now you're exaggerating." She didn't buy it.

„A little. But really, I thought they would protest more." He paused. „I think it's thanks to your paintings. My father really became your devoted fan." Yuki blushed after Soujirou's words but it was true. After a slightly rocky start she and Nishikado-san senior found a common ground in art.

They stayed quiet for a moment, enjoying the calm and silence around them. Then Yuki remembered something.

„Ne, Soujirou, don't you think Akira is lately behaving strangely? He seems really disturbed by something."

Soujirou silently agreed with his wife. He was also worried about his friend.

„Yes. I tried to talk to him but he didn't want to tell me anything." Yuki nodded. „But I think there's a woman behind his peculiar behaviour." Soujirou continued.

„A woman?" Yuki asked surprised. „Why would Akira have a problem with a woman? He's the famous playboy of F4." She said it like it explained everything.

Soujirou laughed. „I used to be a famous playboy before I met you too, remember?" He noted.

Yuki didn't realized it until he said it. She thought about it.

„So you think he really has a love problems?"

„Well, maybe I wouldn't call it ‚love' right now but I can already see the symptoms."

„What symptoms?"

„Symptoms of love, my dear." Soujirou patiently explained.

„And these are..." Yuki wanted to hear a men's point of view on love.

„Well, lack of concentration, spacing out during the conversation, forgetfulness, increased sensitivity, frequent answer ‚I'm ok' when he's obviously not..." He counted out some of the most common ones.

Yuki just shook her head. „Why can't you just admit that you're in love? Why do you always try to deny it?"

Soujirou smiled and kissed Yuki on hair. „Because then we would feel too vulnerable and it would be really easy to hurt us."

Then he straightened his back and forced Yuki to stand up.

„Enough of Akira's love problems. We are on our honeymoon now and I don't want anyone or anything to disturb us." His eyes started to shine with naughty sparkles and Yuki saw his dangerous look. With a little squeak she started to run away from him.

„But you need to catch me first." She sticked out her tongue as she ran towards the stairs.

Soujirou ran after her and caught her quickly. He lifted her bridal style and went up the stairs.

„Now that I caught you, as a winner I can do whatever I want with you. Whole night." He warned her on their way to the bedroom.

„Well, we'll see about that." She bit his ear which caused him to flinch and he almost dropped her. He strengthened his hold.

Soujirou reached the door of the bedroom, opened it careful not to drop his wife and closed it with his foot. Yuki laughed from pure joy, Soujirou joined her and then their laughter faded into the night.


	21. Chapter 21

Here's the second epilogue :-)

The wedding will be described in Akira's story so don't worry I won't deprive you of its beauty. :-)

About Soujirou's parents, they aren't as bad as Doumyouji Kaede :-) Also Soujirou's father has a soft spot for art and Yuki is really good painter :-)

I hope you enjoyed reading this story as much as I enjoyed writing it.

**Catch me if you can**

**Maaya**

Lying on a bed Yuki slowly woke up. She couldn't recognize her surrounding at first but then she remembered the events of previous evening. She smiled and stretched her arms wide. One of her fists hit something and she heard someone exclaiming „Ouch".

She turned her head and saw Soujirou rubbing his hurt face.

„I'm sorry, honey." Yuki apologized to her husband. Soujirou sighed and tried to straighten himself on the chair. Sleeping half sitting half lying on hospital bed wasn't very comfortable.

„You should have gone home. You didn't have to stay here with me." Yuki was really sorry for her husband.

„How could I go home when you and our daughter are here." Soujirou smiled lovingly at his wife and they both turned to a small cradle next to Yuki's bed. There was a newborn girl lying in the crib covered with pink blanket and soundly sleeping. Little Maaya had no idea that her parents were watching her.

While admiring the sweet face of their baby they heard a soft knock on door. It slowly opened and they saw their parents carefully peeking inside. When they saw Yuki and Soujirou awake they smiled and entered the room.

„Good morning, Yuki, Soujirou. So this is our little granddaughter Maaya?" The two pairs of grandparents bent over the cradle. That made Soujirou nervous, he didn't like the view of so many people so close to his child. He tried to make them move a bit further but was pushed away by his mother.

Soujirou was perplexed by her doing and wanted to try it again but Yuki hold his hand and smiled at him assuring him with her look that their daughter won't be harmed by such attention. He calmed down a bit but still watched the four people cautiously.

„Mother, father, don't you want to go outside for some fresh air?" He tried to persuade them to leave his new family alone. His and Yuki's parents turned their heads to him. Then they exchanged a knowing look and his father nodded.

„Ok, Soujirou, let's go outside. I think you need the fresh air the most."

„B-BUT.. I-I... I meant..." Soujirou tried to object by was drawn away by his father and father-in-law.

The women in the room laughed softly.

„I'd have never thought that Soujirou would be like that." His mother commented. „He was always more of a carefree playboy than a caring type." She turned to Yuki. „Your marriage changed him tremendously."

Yuki blushed hearing such big praise from her mother-in-law, still she couldn't deny it. Since Soujirou found her in Sapporo he did everything in his power to make her happy. And he was successful in every case. _He gave me the biggest gift._ She turned towards her daughter who just gurgled. Yuki's mum lifted the baby and gave her to Yuki. She held her child and breathed in her sweet scent. She felt so much love for this little bundle of joy. Maaya on the other hand wasn't that interested in her mother's feelings as she was hungry. She started puling more and more so Yuki brought her to the source of baby's food and soon the sound of Maaya's eating was clearly audible.

„She's very loud." Yuki commented and all three women laughed.

„Yes, but she's also very good. Almost too good. She slept more than four hours in row tonight." Yuki paused. „I guess she was tired as well."

Yuki's mum sat down on a chair next to the bed. „Was it difficult?" She asked with interest.

Yuki smiled. „Not that much. It was quite quick I must say." She remembered last night.

_They just returned from Akira's engagement party and were getting ready to go to sleep. Yuki didn't feel well so they didn't stay for long. She tried to rub her ba__ck where she felt the pain for whole day. Suddenly she felt a liquid running down her legs. She stopped and looked down. It took her almost 10 seconds to realize what it means._

„_S-Soujirou?" Yuki called from the bathroom._

„_Yes?" Soujirou who was lying on the bed rose up. „Is something wrong?"_

„_I-I think it's here."_

„_What do you mean? What's here? " He didn't understand._

„_The baby..." Yuki managed to say as she felt the twinge of pain in her stomach._

„_Baby? And where?" Her husband was really slow-witted. Yuki just shook her head and looked up to the sky._

„_HERE!" She almost screamed and pointed to her belly._

„_WHAT?" Soujirou was completely flabbergasted. _

_The pain finally subsided so Yuki took a towel and dried herself. Leaving still dazed Soujirou in the bathroom, she went to change her now wet night shirt and started to dress up. When another wave of pain came she had to sit down on a bed._

_That was when Soujirou finally emerged from the bathroom. _

„_We need to go to the hospital immediately." _

„_Oh, great, I wouldn't know that without you, Sherlock Holmes." Yuki watched him as he started to run around the room like a chicken without head and was trying to dress himself. If she didn't feel the pain she would be laughing her heart out._

„_Yuki, why are you sitting there? Hurry up, we need to go!" Soujirou couldn't understand his wife's behaviour. ‚Why is she just sitting there? She's going to have a baby, for God's sake!'_

_Yuki closed her eyes and prayed for patience. ‚It's his first child, I should be understanding... To hell with it, it's my first child as well! I'm the one to give birth, shouldn't he be considering enough to calm me down?'_

_She almost fell from the bed when she saw him taking her suitcase in which she had all __necessary things to hospital and walking out of their bedroom. _

_She wondered how long it will take him to realize that he forgot the most important thing – HER._

_Yuki sighed and finally finished dressing. She turned around just when Soujirou opened the door with guilty look._

„_Sorry, Yuki, I forgot." She couldn't help it and smiled at her husband. He was absolutely irresistible with his little-boy expression._

„_Ok. Let's go." Soujirou stretched his hand and she caught __it and squeezed. Despite her pretended courage she was scared. Soujirou watched her face carefully and saw her fear. He embraced her lightly and kissed her forehead._

„_It will be alright." He gave her assuring smile. Yuki just nodded her head and they left the bedroom._

Yuki smiled to herself reminiscing. _And the scene at the delivery room is also unforgettable._

She looked down at her now again sleeping daughter. All the pain was already forgotten and Yuki knew she could spend the rest of her life just watching Maaya's face.

When she heard the door opening again she lifted her head. Soujirou was already overflowed with oxygen and managed to escape from the clasp of his father. The moment he saw Yuki he calmed down again. _God, I'm going to die young if I get this anxious every time I don't see them for more than five minutes._

He could still feel the fear from the possibility of loosing his girls. Although at one moment he was almost sure that the one to die will be him. That was at the delivery room where Yuki almost strangled him.

„_Yuki, push, the doctor said to push!" Soujirou was standing next to his wife, holding her hand._

„_If you tell me one more time „push" I will push YOU to the ground!" Yuki grinded her teeth while heavily breathing, covered with sweat from the hard labour._

„_What did you say?" Soujirou leaned closer to his wife. Yuki suddenly grabbed his neck and squeezed.__ Soujirou gasped for the air._

„_I said „SHUT UP"!" Yuki screamed and finally released her hold. Soujirou coughed. _

„_Ok, Mrs. Nishikado, just on__e more time and we'll welcome your baby." The doctor said and Yuki did._

_Soujirou was standing next to his wife holding her hand again but ready to run away if she wanted to catch his neck again. _

_Yuki had absolutely different problems at that moment as she already completely forgot the scene a moment ago._

_She pushed for the last time and then they finally heard first __trembling cry of their baby._

„_Congratulations, Mr. and Mrs. Nishikado, you have a healthy girl." The doctor announced as he laid the baby on Yuki's stomach._

oOo

When their parents finally left and they were alone again Soujirou carefully laid down next to his wife, although Yuki protested that the bed is not big enough for both of them. He didn't mind her objections and placed her head on his shoulder. The remained silent for a moment.

„Soujirou?" Yuki asked in quiet voice.

„Hm?" Soujirou was contented at this moment.

„We made it, hm? I mean..." Yuki didn't know how to finish the sentence.

„Yes. We did." Soujirou understood her.

„Are you happy?" Yuki turned her head to look at his face.

Soujirou looked into her eyes and smiled. „Yes, couldn't be happier. And you? Are you happy?"

Yuki gave him her biggest smile. „Yes."

They closed their eyes and fell asleep. Soon they will be woken up by their curious friends but for now they wanted to spend this happy time quietly and alone.

4


End file.
